Digimon Frontier 02: A New Beginning
by dmburd
Summary: After Takuya and his gang defeated Lucemon, the Digital World fell in a period of peace known as the Golden Age. But an evil spirit, who is being revived by his minions, starts causing chaos in the Digital World and its up to the Digidestined to again save the Digital World but will they be able to do it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Digimon Frontier 02: A New Beginning **

After the digidestined had destroyed Lucemon and his minions, the Digital World fell into a period of peace also known as the Golden Age. Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon grew up together as best friends and digivolved in Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon respectively and granted their friends Bokomon and Neemon an honorary knighthood. But an evil spirit who plots on becoming the Supreme Emperor of the Digital World is being resurrected by his faithful and loyal servants. To stop the spirit from being revived, the Celestial Digimons have decided to once again call on the digidestined a.k.a. The Legendary Warriors to destroy this evil and once again restore peace to the Digital World.


	2. Chapter 1: Lets Go!

**Chapter 1- Let's Go!**

"Acchoo!" sneezed, Takuya Kanbara (The Legendary Warrior of Flame), as he stared blankly at his Physics teacher not understanding a single formula which was being taught. He was continuously looking at his wrist watch waiting for the school day to get over, he then glanced at his friends who were surprisingly in the same school and in the same class with him except Tommy Himi (The Legendary Warrior of Ice) who is also the youngest member of the group and was two grades lower than his friends (Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi), Junpei or JP (The Legendary Warrior of Thunder) who was the oldest member of the group and last but not the least Zoe Orimoto (The Legendary Warrior of Wind) who went to an all-girls school. Takuya glanced at Kouji Minamoto (The Legendary Warrior of Light) and his twin brother Kouichi Kimura (The Legendary Warrior of Darkness) both Kouichi and Kouji were long lost twin brother who were reunited with each other on the group's first trip to the Digital World. Well after taking forever as in Takuya's point of view the school bell rang marking the end of the school day.

"Man, today's school day was taking forever to end!" moaned, Takuya grinning at his best friends Kouji and Kouichi.

"Well, I think I have to agree with Takuya this time", sighed Kouji.

"Didn't JP ask us to meet us at the school gate at 3:30PM and guys its actually 4PM, We Have to Hurry!" reminded Kouichi looking at his wrist watch.

"You are right we have to hurry or he will get really mad!" exclaimed Takuya as he began running towards the school gate with Kouji and Kouichi following him.

Standing at the gate was JP in his same old blue outfit with Tommy. As he looked at his watch JP sighed "They're late again kid, referring to Tommy"

"Yeah I think you're right JP" muttered Tommy also looking at his watch.

Suddenly both of them saw Takuya, Kouji and Kouich running towards them.

"Well here we are!" said Takuya panting madly and staring at JP and Tommy.

Suddenly all of their cell phones started beeping at the same time, JP thought it was their moms calling but Kouichi asked how come all of their moms were calling at the same time, to which Takuya said, "It's not our moms guys actually Lady Ophanimon is calling us!". After realising it Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Tommy quickly took out their cell phones and looked at the message which read:

_Dear_

_Digidestined,_

_This is the beginning of a new game to determine the future of your lives and the Digital World._

_Do you wish to play?_

_Yes_

_Or_

_No_

After reading the message, Takuya and his friends quickly clicked 'yes' without any hesitation after which the message read:

_Head to Shibuya Station, the Trailmon will leave for the Digital World at 1800hrs,_

_Goodbye._

Kouji quickly glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Guys! Only 15mins are left!"

After which the gang started running at full speed toward Shibuya Station and while on the run they were joined by Zoe who also got the message from Lady Ophanimon.

While running she asked Takuya, "Who do you think is causing trouble at the Digital World this time?" To which Takuya answered, "I don't know Zoe but I have a bad feeling about this".

Soon the group reached the station with only 5mins remaining for their departure.

They made a dash towards the elevator and reached before the doors closed.

Suddenly, Takuya exclaimed, "Everyone grab on to something for we will be going down real fast!" and he was right as the elevator started to go down like the chains holding it had broken.

Well, after some time the kids walked out of the elevator and saw an Angler Trailmon waiting for them.

The Angler said, "Get on you kids or we will be late!" in his squeaky voice.

After all the Digidestined had gotten in the train compartment, Angler started to move at a full speed towards the Digital Worlds


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

_Takuya: Well, in the last chapter I and my friends (The Legendary Warriors) received a message from one of the Celestial Digimons, Lady Ophanimon stating that the Digital World was in trouble and they needed our help regarding it. So, without hesitation we agreed to go to the Digital World. Now let's read the next Chapter:_

"So, what do you think is causing the trouble in the Digital World this time Kouji?" asked Kouichi as he sat on the chairs of the trailmon compartments.

"I don't know Kouichi but we will soon find the cause" replied Kouji staring out of the window of the compartment.

Suddenly, Angler shouted, "Hold on the track is getting a bit jerky!" as the compartment trembled as if an earthquake had struck the Trailmon.

While the compartment was trembling like hell Takuya saw everyone including himself in their Human Spirit forms but as soon as the tremor ended the Human Spirit forms were gone and the gang returned to their normal human forms.

After the tremors ended, everyone's mobile phone started to glow and soon changed into their very own D-tectors (Takuya and Kouji had their upgraded D-tectors in case they needed Unified Spirit Evolution to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon). Soon Angler came to a screeching halt as he shouted, "We have reached the Digital World!" After hearing the news of their arrival in the Digital World the Digidestined got out of their compartments to be received by their best digimon friends Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon (in the 'Prologue' it is stated that they have been granted Honorary Knighthoods by the Celestial Digimons).

"Bokomon and Neemon it's so great to see you guys again!" exclaimed Tommy with joy.

"I am not Bokomon my dear Tommy, I am now called Sir Bokomon and my partner is called Sir Neemon" proclaimed Bokomon pointing to Neemon.

"We have been granted Honorary Knighthoods by the Celestial Digimons you see" said Neemon in his old squeaky voice as he stood in pride.

"Wow, things have sure moved fast here huh" asked a surprised Takuya.

"But you can still call us Bokomon and Neemon my dear best friends" said Bokomon with joy. "Guys we will do the welcoming later but first we need to solve the problem of the Digital Worlds" reminded Kouji then he turned to Bokomon and asked; "Bokomon do you know what is causing trouble this time?"

Bokomon thought for a while and then answered, "We don't know very much but Lord Seraphimon told us that it is some sort of evil spirit of an ancient evil warrior who is causing this trouble. Now come with us to meet the Celestial Digimons, they are waiting for you" and with that Bokomon, Neemon and the gang started walking towards the Castle of Lord Seraphimon which was not very far.

Upon arriving at the gate of the Castle of Lord Seraphimon then Digidestined were greeted by an old Wizard-type digimon friend.

"Sorcermon, it's so great to see you again!" exclaimed JP as he shook hands with Sorcermon who was also the care-taker of the castle.

"It's great to see you guys also, now come with me and I shall lead you to the Celestial Digimons" said Sorcermon as he started walking in to the castle with Bokomon, Neemon and the gang following him.

After 2mins of walking Sorcermon, Bokomon, Neemon and the gang reached a big door. Sorcermon pointed his magic wand at the door and it opened revealing 3 digimons seated at a big table.

The first one was a digimon with 10 golden angelic wings and his face was hidden behind a helmet which had a star on it, he was Seraphimon.

The other was a huge beast type pink digimon, he was Cherubimon and last but not the least was a female digimon with blue armour, a helmet that hides her face except her her lips and ten golden angelic wings, she was Ophanimon.

"Dear Children, it is so great to finally see you again" said Ophanimon as she and the other Celestial Digimons stood up to welcome the Digidestined.

"It's also great to see you guys" said Zoe. Then her face turned serious and she asked "What is causing trouble this time Seraphimon?"

"Yeah, tell us what the hell is going on here?" asked JP as he joined Zoe in her questioning.

"Children, we don't know much but all we know that an evil spirit is causing this trouble. Our informants have reported that to know the origin of this problem we must check the Dark Continent of The Digital World" said Cherubimon.

"But first my dear children you must get your spirits" stated Seraphimon as the Legendary Spirits of Fire, Darkness, Light, Wind, Thunder, Water, Steel, Wood, Earth and Ice hovered in front of the Digidestined as they held out their D-tectors and called their spirits (Kouji and Takuya got the additional spirits of Water, Steel, Earth and Wood respectively, in case they needed to Unified Spirit Evolution in order to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon).

"Now children when do you decide to leave for your journey?" asked Ophanimon.

"Um, I think we should leave tomorrow, right guys?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah!" was the reply of the others.

"So that's decided, Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon will go with you children" stated Seraphimon pointing to Bokomon and Neemon.

"Yes we will!" said Bokomon and Neemon in unison.

The others gave out a small laugh.

"But there's a problem, due to the power of this evil spirit the mass and composition of the Digital World has changed to a great extent and now to reach the Dark Continent you all will have to cross many landmasses and water bodies" reported Cherubimon.

"Don't worry Cherubimon, we will make it and nothing can stop us!" exclaimed Tommy with joy.

_Author: Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 3: Information and Departure

**Chapter 3: Information and Departure**

_Kouichi: In the last chapter (Chapter 2: Arrival) I and my friends arrived at the Digital World not very far from the Castle of Lord Seraphimon. When we arrived we were greeted by Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon (they have been granted Honorary Knighthood by the Celestial Digimons). We learned that an evil spirit has caused great trouble and to find the origin of the troubles we have to go to the Dark Continent. So this chapter will deal with the beginning of our journey, let's read:_

"So, Bokomon how do we get to the Dark Continent exactly after the original path has changed to a great extent?" asked a curious JP as he began packing his backpack.

"I don't know JP but I have been given a new map of the Digital World that may help us" replied Bokomon pointing to a page on his Info Book.

After a 2hrs the Digidestined were standing at the gate of the Castle of Seraphimon with the Celestial Digimons behind them, ready for their departure for the Dark Continent. "Remember Kids, you all must never lose hope and never look back" advised Ophanimon to which the Digidestined gave an assuring nod.

"Well I guess we should go right guys?" asked Takuya to which the others replied, "Yes".

"First of all you will have to go to Carbonaria Town, then to Ageartano Town, then you will have to cross the Grandcliffs, then you will have to go Lugaria Town, then to Tolmale Village and after that you will reach the Vajra Port City from where you will have to find a certain Captain Raikumon and give him this note who will give you a free boat ride to the Dark Continent" explained Seraphimon as he gave a folded note to Bokomon who with Neemon was also going with the Digidestined.

"Bokomon, it would be better if you note down what Seraphimon said" said Takuya pointing to Bokomon's book. "Don't worry Takuya I have noted it" replied a confident Bokomon, while the others gave out a small laugh.

"Okay let's go guys!" exclaimed Zoe as the others began following Bokomon who knew the way.

_Author: I know that this is a bad and short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be a long and interesting one till then please wait and don't forget to give Reviews (I am open to appreciation as well as criticism)._


	5. Chapter 4: Next Stop,The Carbonaria Town

**Chapter 4: Next Stop, The Carbonaria Town**

_Kouji: Well, in the last chapter (Chapter 3: Information and Departure) I and my friends got ourselves acquainted with the trouble we were going to face while fighting the evil spirit which has been causing chaos in the Digital World. Apparently, to know the origins of this problem we have to go to the Dark Continent but getting there isn't going to be easy because thanks to this evil spirit, the mass and composition of the Digital World has changed to a great extent and now to get there we have to cross the Carbonaria Town and some other towns. Let's read this chapter:_

"Uh, Bokomon are you sure that we are on the right track, I mean have you missed out something?" asked a tired Takuya as the gang had been walking for a long time now.

"No, my dear boy according to this map we are absolutely on the right track and we will reach the Carbonaria Town by nightfall" replied a confident Bokomon as he kept leading the way to the Carbonaria Town.

Suddenly, the Digidestined heard a cry for help coming from the directions of the woods surrounding them. "Looks like its Legendary Warriors time" exclaimed a happy Takuya as his hand became covered in data.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as the Human Spirit of Fire gave a small roar and engulfed him in its flames. The armour of Agunimon attached itself to Takuya and where Takuya was standing stood a tall warrior with long hair and a face mask attached to him. "Agunimon!"

The others followed suit.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouji as the Human Spirit of Light gave out a small roar and Kouji was engulfed in light and the armour of Lobomon attached itself to him, where Kouji was once standing, now stood a tall half wolf - half human warrior. "Lobomon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as the Human Spirit of Darkness gave out a slight roar and engulfed him in its darkness and the armour of Lowemon attached itself to him, where Kouichi was standing, now stood a half human – half lion type warrior with a spear and a shield. "Lowemon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as the Human Spirit of Thunder gave a small roar and engulfed him in its thunder and the armour of Beetlemon attached itself to him, where JP was standing, now stood a half human- half beetle type digimon with a large bettle type horn attached to his head. "Beetlemon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as the Human Spirit of Ice displayed a small movement and engulfed him in its frost and the armour of Kumamon attached itself to him, where Tommy was standing, now stood a half human – half bear type digimon with a blaster attached to his back band. "Kumamon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evoulution!" yelled Zoe as the Human Spirit of Wind gave a small roar and engulfed her in its winds and the armour of Kazemon attached itself to her, where Zoe was standing, now stood a half human – half fairy type digimon with a visor covering her eyes. "Kazemon!"

"Huzzah! The Legendary Warriors are together again" exclaimed a over happy Bokomon with Neemon dancing with joy.

"You guys ready to save the life of an innocent digimon?" asked Agunimon to which the others nodded. "Then, come on let's go!" yelled Agunimon as he started to run towards the direction from where the cry for help was coming with the others and Bokomon & Neemon following them.

After some minutes of running, the Legendary Warriors came into a small clearing in the woods where they saw 2 digimons who looked like Greymon but were blackish type of in colour, bullying a small Biyomon.

"Bokomon are they Greymons?" asked a puzzled Neemon to which a little scared Bokomon replied, "No, my dear Neemon they are actually BlackGreymons".

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: BlackGreymon_

_Class: Champion_

_Type: Dinosaur_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack, Grey Tooth_

"BlackGreymons!" everyone gasped.

"Oh, come on guys we are the Legendary Warriors remember" exclaimed Agunimon to which the others replied "Yeah!"

"Great! Now let's get this over with" said Agunimon as he leapt from behind the trees and into the clearing, getting the attention of the BlackGreymons.

"Hey who is this guy?" asked the first BlackGreymon as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let me tell you I am Agunimon, The Legendary Warrior of Fire and you are going down buddy. Pyro Darts!" exclaimed Agunimon as he fires darts of flame from his gauntlets on his arms but surprisingly that didn't cause the 1st BlackGreymon any damage. "What! How is that possible?" said a shocked Agunimon as he saw his attack doing no damage at all. "Is that the best you can do?" mocked the 1st BlackGreymon.

Suddenly Lowemon and Lobomon appeared before the 2 BlackGreymons.

Lowemon crossed his arms as the lion heads attached to his body started to gather power and the lion head on his chest formed a black energy orb which was unleashed on the 1st BlackGreymon and did a serious effect for his fractal code came out.

Lowemon calmly walked towards the fallen BlackGreymon and said, "Evil bully, let the shadows of the darkness purify your soul. Fractal Code Digitise!" as soon as he said that a digi egg flew away from the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Kazemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon carried the injured Biyomon away from the battlefield and behind a rock as Bokomon began examining her.

While this was going on Lobomon was having an easy time fighting the 2nd BlackGreymon. "Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon as he fired a white laser beam which struck the 2nd BlackGreymon pretty hard, causing its fractal code to come out.

"Fractal Code digitise!" yelled Lobomon as he took away the fractal code of the last BlackGreymon.

"Good job guys!" yelled a happy Agunimon as he de-digivolved into Takuya with Lowemon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon doing the same.

"How is the condition of that Biyomon?" asked a concerned Kouichi to which a sad Bokomon replied, "She's pretty okay now but she is out cold, I guess we will have to take her with us because before passing out she said that she had nowhere to go for her parents were scanned by the two BlackGreymons you just defeated, Poor child".

"Don't worry Bokomon we will take her with us, we need all the help we can get. So, she will be useful for us" said a happy Takuya to which everyone agreed.

"Let's wait till she wakes up" advised Kouji whose proposal was accepted by the gang.

After sometime the Biyomon woke up and said, "Thanks for saving my life, if you don't mind where you are all going for I would like to come with you guys".

Takuya replied, "Of course you can come with us, by the way we are headed to the Carbonaria Town".

"Okay come on let's go!" exclaimed Bokomon as he began walking towards the directions of the Carbonaria Town.

"Thanks once again" the Biyomon muttered before the gang started walking.

After 1hrs50mins of walking the Digidestined and their friends reached the gate of Carbonaria Town, from there they went to a family run Inn where passersby could rest.

After having their dinner Neemon said, "What a dinner we had, Bokomon" to which the gang smile before going to their respective rooms for some sleep and rest for they had a big day tomorrow.

_Author: So how was this? I hope you guys liked it. In the next chapter the Digidestined will face action and continue their journey towards the Dark Continent. Next Chapter will out soon till then hold on and don't forget to give your precious reviews._


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble in the Carbonaria Twn

**Chapter 5: Trouble in the Carbonaria Town**

_Zoe: In the last chapter (Chapter 4: Next Stop, The Carbonaria Town) I and my friends while on our way to the Carbonaria Town, encountered 2 BlackGreymons bullying a small Biyomon. Well, the twins (Kouji/Lobomon and Kouichi/Lowemon) saved the day by defeating those BlackGreymons. After the battle, Bokomon suggested that we take the injured Biyomon with us because she had lost everything (poor Biyomon) to which we all agreed. We reached out destination late night; we had dinner and went to sleep for we had a big day tomorrow, a really big day. Let's Read the Chapter:_

It was late night as the digidestined slept peacefully. Bokomon, Biyomon and Neemon were sharing the room with Takuya while the others had their own rooms. But, while the gang was sleeping, an evil EyeBatmon silently entered the room of Kouichi and caused some noise to wake him up. As Kouichi got up he stared at the huge eye of the EyeBatmon. Suddenly the EyeBatmon called out, "Kouichi, look inside the eye".

A curious Kouichi looked inside the huge eye of the EyeBatmon, and what he saw was the last thing he had ever wanted to see, him being Duskmon!

"Stop it!" yelled Kouichi but the eye continued to show him how he had nearly killed Kouji, how he was on the verge of destroying his friends. All this caused the long forgotten guilt of Kouichi to come up. "Please stop!" yelled Kouichi as tears came up to his eye and soon he was crying.

Meanwhile, in the other rooms Kouichi's friends got up to the sound of his sobs. Kouji rushed out of his room and ran as fast as he could towards Kouichi's room followed by Takuya, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon (they let Biyomon sleep because of her injuries). After 1min20secs of running they arrived at the door of Kouichi's room, once inside the sight that greeted them wasn't pretty. On the floor they found a crouched and crying Kouichi with the EyeBatmon floating in front of him. Takuya yelled, "Hey!" as he ran towards the EyeBatmon but the mysterious digimon suddenly vanished into the thin air.

Kouji ran up to his brother's side and asked, "What did they do to?" to which Kouichi replied, "He showed me my worst nightmare".

"Which nightmare are you talking about?" asked a concerned Kouji while Takuya, JP and Tommy ran out of the room to follow the EyeBatmon.

"Me being Duskmon and being on the verge of killing you all" replied Kouich (tears now dried up).

"Don't worry we all forgave you" replied an assuring Kouji while Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon nodded.

"Thank you" Kouichi replied while standing up and heading towards the door, "Come on, let's find that EyeBatmon"

Even after a lot of searching the Digidestined couldn't find the EyeBatmon.

"Takuya I think that we should go get some sleep as its past midnight" advised a sleepy Bokomon.

"I agree with Bokomon, we should get some sleep" replied Takuya as the gang started to walk towards the Inn and then to their respective rooms.

Next morning the gang woke up late (bcos of last night's problem). After having a hefty and big breakfast the gang went to the Inn manager to pay their bills but were shocked to see the amount they had to pay. "Come on man the bill can't be that much, 5411 digi dollars!" moaned a disappointed Takuya staring at the bill

"Don't worry Takuya" said Biyomon as he turned to the manager and said, "Well, my family was quite rich and after their death I have inherited their wealth" after saying this the Biyomon took out a credit card from her small bag and gave it to the manager.

"Thanks for the help Biyomon" said Zoe to which Biyomon smiled.

"Where are you guys headed?" asked the Inn Manager to which Takuya replied, "We are going to the Ageartano Town for the moment".

"Is it true that you guys can turn into the Legendary Warriors?" asked the curious Manager as he swiped Biyomon's digi-credit card in his card machine.

"Well, yeah it's true" replied a curious Takuya (curious why he was asking him that question). "Can you help the people of this Town?" asked the Manager again.

"That depends on what kind of help the people of this town need?" asked Kouji as he joined the conversation between the Inn manager and Takuya.

"Actually a gang of bad digimon raid this town on the 5th day of every week and according to the report of our informants, they are going to raid this town tonight at 8pm. Therefore we need your help for you all are the Legendary Warriors, so will you all help us?" explained and asked the manager with hope in his eyes.

"We will talk to the others and think about it, but we will require a temporary room to discuss this matter" replied Takuya assuring the manager that a decision will be taken.

"Sure, we will provide you the room" replied the manager giving Takuya a room key and pointing to the upper floor.

After sometime the gang met in the room to discuss ways to solve the problems of Carbonaria. "I say that we leave this town the way it is, I am sure they will find a way to overcome their difficulties." said an unwilling JP (doesn't want to help) after which he received a big elbow punch from Zoe in his stomach. "Argh" was all JP could say.

"Well my dear JP we can't leave them just like this because I have checked with the manager and he says that at the exit border of this town, there is a small series of hill which are under control of these gangster digimon. We will have to face them now or later as there is no way out of this town without coming across those gangsters" reported Bokomon looking at his book.

"Ok it's decided that we will help this town in its fight against those gangsters, but one question remains, when and where will we face them?" asked Kouji.

"I say that we go to their hideout on those hills and fight them" proposed Tommy.

"That's a good idea, Bokomon go and ask the manager where exactly will we find this cave, take Neemon with you" said Takuya after which Bokomon and Neemon left to see the manager.

Suddenly Biyomon popped up from behind Zoe's back and asked, "You all never got the time to introduce yourselves, will you do that right now?"

"Sure we will I am Zoe and I hold the Spirits of Wind; Kazemon and Zephyrmon" said Zoe holding her D-tector.

"I am Takuya and I hold the Spirits of Fire; Agunimon and BurningGreymon" said Takuya holding his D-tector.

"I am Kouji and I hold the Spirits of Light; Lobomon and KendoGarurumon" said Kouji holding his D-tector.

"I am Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother and I hold the Spirits of Darkness; Lowemon and JagerLowemon" said Kouichi holding his D-tector.

"um...darkness?" mumbled Biyomon.

"I am JP and I hold the Spirits of Thunder; Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon" said JP holding out his D-tector.

"And I am Tommy and I hold the Spirits of Ice; Kumamon and Korikakumon" said Tommy holding his D-tector.

After sometime Bokomon and Neemon returned with a map in their handswhich contained the exact location of the cave hideout of the gangsters.

1hr later the Digidestined were ready at the Inn exit. "Good luck" was all that the Inn manager said before the gang started moving towards the cave the manager had pointed out on their map. After 1hr25mins of walking the gang reached the cave entrance.

"You guys ready?" asked Takuya to which the others nodded. "Come on lets go into the cave" said Bokomon as the gang started walking into the cave.

After reaching a formidable distance from the cave entrance, the digidestined and their friends started shouting loudly to get the attention of the gangsters.

"Hey you idiot gangsters come out from your hideout and face us!" shouted Takuya with Bokomon and Neemon yelling, "Yeah! Come out and face us!" After some shouting the gangsters who were actually Fugamon came out looking very angry for the comments by the digidestined.

"Bokomon what are these digimons?" asked Neemon to which a grim Bokomon

replied, "Fugamon".

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Fugamon_

_Type: Evil_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Evil Hurricane, Evil Stick_

"We are indeed Fugamons and you all are going to pay for those comments. Evil Hurricane!" yelled the 1st Fugamon who fired a mini hurricane from his club at the gang but the Digidestined were quick to get away from it.

"Bokomon, take Neemon and Biyomon and hide behind that rock" yelled Kouichi as the three rookie digimons quickly ran over to the rock and hid behind it.

"Ready guys?" asked Takuya as a ring of data started circling his hand,

"Yeah!" was the reply of the others.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled Takuya as he became, "Agunimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled Kouji as he became, "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled Kouichi as he became, "Lowemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled JP as he became, "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled Zoe as she became, "Kazemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" yelled Tommy as he became, "Kumamon!"

"Wow the Legendary Warriors" mumbled Biyomon.

"Come on, let's defeat these pieces of worthless junk, Evil Stick!" yelled one of the Fugamon as he leapt towards Lowemon with his staff but the attack was easily blocked by Lowemon and his Lance. "You need to try better than that, Shadow Lance!" yelled Lowemon as he struck one of the Fugamon with his Lance and took away his fractal code.

"Pyro Kick!" yelled Agunimon as he kicked one of the Fugamon hard (really hard) and took away his fractal code.

"Thunder Blitz!" yelled Beetlemon as he hit one of the Fugamon with his horn sparkling with electricity.

"Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon as she produced hurricanes from her finger tips and attacked the Fugamons with it.

"Blizzard Blaster!" yelled Kumamon as he took out his Blaster and attacked the Fugamon and took away their fractal code.

"Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon as he fired a glowing laser from the arm gun on his left hand towards one of the the Fugamon and took away his fractal code.

Seeing, that they were on the verge of getting destroyed the remaining Fugamon ran away.

After their tiring but victorious battle the Digidestined returned to the Inn, had lunch and then left for Ageartano Town.

_Author: So did you guys like this chapter? The next chapter should be up soon till then please wait and don't forget to give your precious reviews._


	7. Chapter 6: Ageartano Town, Here We Come!

**Chapter 6: Ageartano Town, Here We Come!**

_Tommy: In the last chapter (Chapter 5: Trouble in the Carbonaria Town) the gang encountered some EyeBatmons who made Kouichi realize his worst nightmare, him being Duskmon! Well, when we were about to leave for Ageartano Town, the Inn Manager told us about some Fugamon gangsters raiding this town. So we took on these gangsters and as usual we defeated them with ease. After solving the town's problems we had lunch and then departed for Ageartano Town. Let's read on:_

"How long do we have to keep walking, Bokomon?" asked a tired JP while staring at his wrist watch with lazy eyes. "We will reach Ageartano Town by this afternoon if we keep going" replied Bokomon looking at a map in his hands. Neemon and Biyomon were walking right behind Bokomon. After some tiring hours of walking the Digidestined and their friends finally arrived at the gates of Ageartano Town but were greeted by a very bad sight. Houses were wrecked and everything was destroyed and land was barren. "Bokomon are you sure that this is Ageartano Town?" asked a shocked Takuya (shocked at the sight of the town). "According to this map and the sign on the gate, this is Ageartano Town" replied grim Bokomon while looking at his map. "What the hell happened here?" asked Zoe while staring around for somebody who could explain the town's current situation. "Let's go further into the town for some information" advised Kouji as he began walking further into the town with the gang following him.

After some walking they came across the town Inn which was still in good condition and wasn't destroyed. They went inside the Inn and found that it was empty for there was only 1 family of 4 people apart from the Digidestined and their friends. After checking their surroundings the gang went straight away to the Inn Manager's office which was located on the1st floor.

"Well here's the manager's office" said Takuya as he knocked at the door and after sometime a reply came, "Come in".

As the gang entered the office they saw that the manager of the Inn was actually an Angemon who stood up to welcome the gang. "Hello, I am Angemon, the Manager of this Inn, how can I help you?" asked Angemon shaking hands with Takuya as he motioned the Digidestined to sit down as the rookie digimons stood behind them.

"We want to know why this town is so barren and lifeless?" asked a concerned Zoe while the gang nodded. Meanwhile Bokomon and Neemon were whispering to each other, "What's his name Bokomon?" asked a curious Neemon to which Bokomon whispered back, "Angemon". "Ange who?" again asked Neemon to which Bokomon gave him a tight pants slap which caused Neemon to keep himself from jumping.

"Actually a bad Ultimate level digimon is causing trouble to the townsfolk, his name is Drakomon. He has sent a warning to us that he will strike tonight at midnight and to prevent him from destroying our property, we have to give him out wealth and food,as a result many people have fled this town and only a few remain" explained Angemon as he sighed sadly. "I think you missed out one detail Takuya" said Kouji grinning, "Actually we six can spirit – evolve into the Legendary Warriors of Fire, Light, Darkness, Thunder, Ice and Wind".

"Yup that's true!" exclaimed a happy Biyomon as she sat on JP's right shoulder.

"If that's true, will you all help this town?" asked Angemon as his face lit up with hope.

"Sure we will, after all we are the Legendary Warriors" said Kouji as he stared at his D-tector which was showing him the face of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon.

"Okay if you all are going to help then you must stay in this town till tomorrow morning for Drakomon will strick tonight midnight" said Angemon as he gave the Digidestined a key with the number '23' written upon it. "This is your room key, which has 10 beds".

After getting the answers to their problems the Digidestined went to the dining area and were given a good meal of pizzas, burgers and other things. Soon, they went to their room and finally to bed for after 2hrs they had a battle to fight. Before going to bed Takuya had set the alarm clock which was luckily in the room to 11:30PM, half an hour before the given time by Drakomon for they needed those 30mins to get ready for their battle. They had been told that though an Ultimate level digimon, Drakomon had the power to fight like a Mega level digimon.

At exact 11:30PM the alarm clock started beeping at full sound waking the Digidestined and their friends up. After getting up the Digidestined started preparing for their battle. At 11:54PM the gang was standing on the main road of Ageartano Town. The Digidestined were going to be facing Drakomon while Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon would be hiding behind some barrels near a wrecked wall.

"Get ready guys he could be coming any moment now" said Takuya as he clenched his D-tector and got in a fighting stance.

Suddenly the sound of someone walking could be heard and the Digidestined knew that this was it. As soon as clock tower struck Midnight (12AM or 24hrs) there was a huge explosion and from the out of the some came out a hybrid dragon who was bluish in colour, had a couple of demonic wings, a scary face and very sharp talons as hands and legs, he was Drakomon.

"Is it him?" asked Takuya as he clenched his D-tector tightly. "Yup I think that's Drakomon" said a grim JP as he got ready to sprit - evolve.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Drakomon_

_Type: Virus/Evil_

_Family: Evil Dragon Digimons_

_Attacks: Dark Meteor Dance, Dark Fist_

"So, the people had nothing to give so they gave you worthless humans to me, huh?" asked Drakomon giving out an evil grin. "Watch it pal! We are no ordinary children, we are the Legendary Warriors!" exclaimed a furious JP.

"This guy looks strong for human spirits" mumbled Takuya before he called out, "Guys, Beast Sprit – Evolve!"

"Right!" replied the others as data started circling their left hands.

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the Beast Spirit of Fire to become a fierce fire dragon, "BurningGreymon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Beast Spirit of Light to become a white mechanical wolf with blades on his back and wheels attached to his paws, "KendoGarurumon!"

"KendoGaruru who?" asked a dumb Neemon whose reply from Bokomon was a tight pants slap causing Neemon to start limping.

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become a black mechanical lion with some red jewels attached to his body and a pump sort of thing attached on his back, "JagerLowemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become a bird man digimon, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become a tank – beetle with a huge nose cannon, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become a polar bear – yeti type of digimon with arrowheard attached to his head, "Korikakumon!"

"You all are inviting your doom with just a new twist. Becoming beast warriors won't help you!" exclaimed Drakomon as he got in a fighting stance.

"Oh yeah, we will show you the power of the Legendary Warriors. Pyro Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he fired countless small fire laser beams but to everyone's shock the attack didn't do any damage to Drakomon. "You will need to try harder than that. Now take this, Dark Meteor Dance!" yelled Drakomon as he produced some dark meteors and threw them at the digidestined but the beast wasrriors were quick to get away from it. "Man that attack could have destroyed us, how do we defeat him?" asked MetalKabuterimon as he got in a fighting stance.

"Maybe we should combine our attacks. Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as the others followed suit.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" yelled BuringGreymon as he was covered in flames and threw it towards Drakomon.

"Ebony Blast!" yelled JagerLowemon as the pump sort of thing on his back started to move forming a black energy ball in his mouth which was thrown at Drakomon.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she threw pink energy blades in the form of a hurricane towards Drakomon.

"Lupine Laser!" yelled KendoGarurumon as he formed a ball of energy in his mouth and threw it towards Drakomon.

"Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimom as he fired two thunder balls from his arms.

"That ought to do it" said Korikakumon as a huge explosion occurred but to everyone's surprise, Drakomon wasn't fazed.

"Now, my turn, Dark Fist!" yelled Drakomon as he fired a black energy fist towards BurningGreymon and it struck him hard, but not hard enough to knock him.

"BurningGreymon, are you all right?!" asked MetalKabuterimon.

"I am alright, man that guy fights!" exclaimed BurningGreymon as he got in a fighting stance.

Suddenly, JagerLowemon noticed something; He noticed that a certain area of Drakomon's body was covered by armour plating, thinking that it may be his weakness he turned to MetalKabuterimon and said, "Fire your nose cannon at that armour plating on his chest". "Roger that, Electron Cannon!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired a big thunder laser at the point JagerLowemon had told him to hit and surprisingly the armour plating shattered like glass.

"What have you all done?" yelled a furious Drakomon as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Now it's my turn" said JagerLowemon as he was covered in darkness and leapt towards Drakomon, "Dark Master!" and went through Drakokmon's body.

After some seconds the fractal code of Drakomon started to circle him.

"JagerLowemon slide – evolution Lowemon!" yelled JagerLowemon as he was covered in data and became Lowemon. Walking calmly towards the fallen Drakomon, Lowemon held up his D-tector and said, "Evil digimon, let the shadows purify your soul, Fractal Code Digitise!" and with that the fractal code went inside Lowemon's D-tector and a digi – egg flew away. After this Lowemon changed back into Kouichi while the others did the same.

"Good thinking bro" said Kouji as he came near Kouichi. "Guys, I am really tired. I think we should go to bed for tomorrow we have to continue our journey towards the Dark Continent" suggested Takuya after which the Digidestined and their friends went towards the Inn and went to bed. But before going to sleep Biyomon mumbled, "That scent Kouichi has, maybe it's just a figment of my imagination".

The next morning the gang had breakfast and left for their next checkpoint where they will cross, 'The Grandcliffs'.

_Author: I hope that you guys like this chapter, the next chapter will highlight Biyomon's story and please, will someone for heaven's sake, give reviews (I am open to criticism as well as appreciation) ?_


	8. Chapter 7: Biyomon's Pain

**Chapter 7: Biyomon's Pain**

_JP: Well, in the last chapter (Chapter 6: Ageartano Town, Here We Come!) the gang faced off with an evil digimon who was causing a lot of trouble in the town, Drakomon. After a very tiring battle, we were able to defeat him and restore peace to the Ageartano Town. In the morning after having breakfast we left for our next checkpoint, the Grandcliffs. Let's read the chapter:_

_Author: Wait a min JP; I have to answer a review first. This review comes from TrioF and here's the answer to it: Thanks for maintaining interest in this story, your question about Kouichi and Biyomon will be answered in this chapter so please read it carefully as for the evil spirit's name, it will be revealed soon._

_JP: Okay lets read the chapter and author sir, no interruptions please, (dmburd/Author: Okay JP)._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY LAY CLAIM ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME IN THIS FAN – FICTION.**

"Are we there yet, Bokomon?" asked Neemon for the 566th time and his reply was a tight pants slap and one word, "No!" Neemon started limping as he clutched his sore area on his waist.

"But when will we cross the Grandcliffs, Bokomon?" asked Takuya as he took the map from Bokomon's hands, stared at it and then gave it back to him. "I think we will have to camp for night time before crossing it, good thing that Biyomon used her digi - credit card to buy tents and food for our camp" replied Bokomon while smiling at Biyomon who nodded in agreement but was still troubled about a scent she had smelt in Kouichi, pushing her thought to the corner of her mind she tried to seem normal but still couldn't help but think about it.

Soon the gang reached the east side of the Grandcliffs and were treated to a marvellous sight, clouds surrounded the cliffs and surprisingly the cliffs were bottomless. "Wow, Biyomon what are these?" asked an awed Takuya as he tried to look down.

"There is a legend concerning this sight, actually before the battle between Lucemon and the Legendary Warriors there was a battle between AncientSphinxmon, the Ancient Legendary Warrior of Darkness & AncientGarurumon, the Ancient Legendary Warrior of Light and ZeedMillenniummon, an evil God in which AncientSphinxmon & AncientGarurumon (being Legendary Warriors won). These cliffs are a scar of the battle" explained Biyomon as Bokomon wrote down this piece of info in his book.

"Ok guys, let's set up our tents, we have four tents, the 1st tent will be occupied by Zoe and Biyomon, the 2nd tent will be occupied by the twins, the 3rd tent will be occupied by me, JP and Tommy while the 4th tent will be occupied by Bokomon and Neemon" said Takuya as he took out the tools to set up the tent and handed it to the gang. After their briefing the gang started to set up their respective tents and night time the tent was set up. After setting up their tents the gang ate the food which Biyomon and Zoe had cooked and it was delicious, soon they went to sleep in their respective tents. In the 1st tent, Zoe was sleeping peacefully but Biyomon was not because of her thoughts concerning Kouichi so she decided to go out of the tent to get some fresh air and calm down.

So, Biyomon was out of the tent and was staring at the stars with tear in her eyes, "Mum, Dad I miss you all" and suddenly she was covered in data and gave out a scream which woke the others.

"It sounds like Biyomon's scream!" exclaimed Bokomon as he got out of his tent with a sleepy Neemon behind him, "Let me sleep" requested Neemon and his reply from Bokomon was a pants slap and two words, "Wake up!"

"Where is Biyomon?" asked a concerned Zoe and for her answer a huge bird covered in black flames flew over the digidestined.

"Bokomon, who is that?" asked Takuya as he got ready to fight.

A grim Bokomon replied, "That's Biyomon's dark form, BlackBirdramon".

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: BlackBirdramon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Family: Unknown _

_Attacks: Dark Meteor Wing, Dark Talon Tear, Dark Flapping_

"Birdramon!" everyone gasped, suddenly Takuya said, "We have to fight her to save her!" to which after thinking the others nodded.

"Let's Begin!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the Beast Spirit of Fire to become, "BurningGreymon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Beast Spirit of Light to become, "KendoGarurumon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become, "JagerLowemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit – Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become, "Korikakumon!"

"Biyomon, stop this madness, Pyro Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he flew up to BlackBirdramon and fired small fire lasers at her which caused BlackBirdramon some pain.

"Die Darkness Die!" yelled BlackBirdramon as she picked up JagerLowemon with her talons and proceeded towards the cliffs.

"What is she doing?!" asked BurningGreymon as he stared in horror to which Bokomon replied from the ground, "She is going to throw him off the cliffs, hurry and stop her!" which prompted BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon to follow her as fast as they could.

"No!" howled KendoGarurumon as he watched in horror, BlackBirdramon's intentions. "Don't worry we will get him back!" said BurningGreymon as he got out of sight.

Meanwhile, "Why are you doing this?" asked JagerLowemon as he tried to get out of BlackBirdramon's grip. "Stay still and watch your doom!" yelled BlackBirdramon as she tightened her grip more and increased her speed.

"Will he be okay?" asked KendoGarurumon as he stared in the direction of BlackBirdramon's path. "Sure, after all he is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness" assured MatalKabuterimon but KendoGarurumon couldn't help but think about his brother.

Meanwhile, BurningGreymon and Zephyrmom were still following BlackBirdramon. "What do we do when we get there BurningGreymon?" asked Zephyrmon as she continued flying to which BurningGreymon replied, "When we get there, we will wait till she throws JagerLowemon, as soon as she throws him down the cliffs, you will distract her while I will go down and quickly catch JagerLowemon, this plan will require perfect timing so be ready. After I have escorted JagerLowemon to safety, you bring her towards the others where we will all unleash our attack together, got it?" to which Zephyrmon nodded and the two digimons increased their speed.

Soon, BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon sighted BlackBirdramon and quicky hid behind a cloud and waited for her to throw JagerLowemon.

"Goodbye Darkness!" hissed BlackBirdramon as she released her grip and threw JagerLowemon. "Now!" yelled BurningGreymon as he got out of his hiding spot and headed straight after JagerLowemon while Zephyrmon released her attack, "Hurricane Gale!" which caused BlackBirdramon some pain before she hissed, "Now all of you will die!" and with that she unleashed some meteors, "Dark Meteor Wing!" at Zephyrmon but the Beast Warrior of Wind was quick to get.

In the meantime, BurningGreymon had escorted JagerLowemon, "What did she want from you?" asked KendoGarurumon as he rushed to his brother's side to which JagerLowemon replied, "I don't know, all I know is that she specifically wanted my death". Interrupting the conversation BurningGreymon said, "Man, Kouichi I think you should lose some weight (in terms of Physics, weight is mass)" to which JagerLowemon sarcastically replied, "I think I will ignore that statement. Now go and help Zephyrmon" and with that BurningGreymon flew away.

Meanwhile Zephyrmon was proving to be successful in her efforts to bring BlackBirdramon towards her trap and she was soon joined by BurningGreymon.

"Pyro Barrage and Hurricane Gale!" yelled together the beast warriors as the combined attack of fire and wind gave BlackBirdramon a big blow which pushed her more closer to the trap set up by BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon. The others on the ground knew the plan for BurningGeymon had told them when he was escorting JagerLowemon back and they were ready.

Soon after some hits by BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon, BlackBirdramon came in the attacking range of KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon and JagerLowemon.

"Okay guys attack now. Pyro Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he unleashed his attack, while the others followed suit.

"Lupine Laser!" yelled KendoGarurumon as he fired a white energy ball from his mouth.

"Ebony Blast!" yelled JagerLowemon as the pump on his back started moving and he fired a black energy ball.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she unleashed bits of pink laser in the form of a hurricane.

"Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as he threw his axes towards BlackBirdramon.

"Electron Cannon!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired his nose cannon at BlackBirdramon.

The combined attacks of the beast warriors caused a huge explosion and were enough to drive the fractal code out of BlackBirdramon.

"Zephyrmon Slide – Evolution Kazemon" said Zephyrmon as she was covered in fractal code and became Kazemon who flew towards BlackBirdramon and said, "It's time to bring back our friend, Fractal Code Digitise!" and with that BlackBirdramon was gone and Biyomon fell to the ground but was caught by JagerLowemon before she could hit the ground.

"Biyomon, are you all right?" asked JagerLowemon as he and the others changed back into their human forms (not the human spirit form). Groaning Biyomon answered, "It's the scent in Kouichi that drove me mad, the same scent of the person who killed my mother and father" said Biyomon as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Who is the murderer of you parents?" asked Kouichi sadly to which Biyomon answered, **"DUSKMON!"**

Everyone except Biyomon gasped with horror at the name of the Evil Warrior of Darkness. "How can Duskmon exist without Kouichi and we also have the spirits of darkness, how is this possible?!" asked Kouji as his face was sturuck with horror.

Kouichi's face was instantly filled with hatred and anger for Duskmon at the mention of hi name. A sad Biyomon began, "It all began two weeks ago in the Biyo Village, home to a huge population of Biyomons, my parents were the heads and leaders of our beautiful village and everything was going well until Duskmon arrived and destroyed everything".

/FLASHBACK/

A male and a female Biymon entered their home with horror stricken faces; they were the parents of Biyomon and the leaders of the Biyo Village. "He will soon arrive, we must escape quickly" said Biyomon's father as he shut the door behind him with a hurry. His wife and Biyomon's mother was in sobs and didn't know what to do when suddenly someone blew the door open and walked in, he was a digimon with multiple eyes attached to his body and two crooked looking blood colour swords sticking out of his hands (not hands actually, some sort of claws or talons). He said in a dark voice, "Where is it?" to which a defiant Biyomon's father replied, "Never! I will never give it to a monster like you, I will die before I open my mouth!"

"So be it" said Duskmon as he raised his sword and prepared to strike Biyomon's father but before he could strike Biyomon's mother ran out of the house, then she turned to her daughter and said, "Run my child, don't come back for us just run!" and with that she threw Biyomon in the air and her daughter flew away but stopped halfway and looked back and then suddenly a big explosion occurred at her house and everything near it was destroyed. "NO!" yelled Biyomon as she began crying but she knew that she had to save her own life and thus she began flying in the opposite direction of her house at full speed.

/END FLASHBACK/

"And that's how it is" finished Biyomon a tears came to her eyes and she finally let the tears flow. Even Bokomon, Zoe and Tommy had tears in their eyes while the others felt pity for Biyomon.

"I think we should go to sleep" said Biyomon wiping her tears and walking towards her tent with Zoe following her while the others went to sleep at their. Before entering the tent Takuya stopped Bokomon and Kouichi and asked, 'Bokomon how can Duskmon?" to which a sad Bokomon replied, "I think he was somehow able reborn in this land", a grim Kouichi said, "It took the powerful of both Beowulfmon and Aldamon to defeat him. I hope that we don't bump into him".

"Yeah Kouichi I also hope that we don't bump into someone as evil as Duskmon" said Takuya as he, Bokomon and Kouichi went into their respective tents hoping that they never see the face of Duskmon.

_Author: Okay so Biyomon's matter is now visible and I hope that you all like this chapter. Please give reviews and one more thing, I have started Beta – Reading, so if anyone of you guys want me to do beta reading for your stories (I only take Digimon Frontier stories for Beta – Reading) I will be happy to do it, for that you will have to go to my profile. I have some 'Polls' going on so please answer that, for that you will have to go to my profile 'dmburd'. Next chapter will be out soon till then please hold on._


	9. Chapter 8: Lack of Taste

**Chapter 8: Lack of Taste**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or its characters. I lay claim only on the characters/digimons created by me**

_Sir Bokomom: Well in the last chapter (Chapter 7: Biyomon's Pain) we encountered Biyomon's dark champion form BlackBirdramon but thanks to the Digidestined we were able to purify her and bring Biyomon back from the depths of pain. After purifying Biyomon we learned that the last digimon we ever wanted to see was roaming free and he had also started causing chaos, he is DUSKMON! Let's read the chapter:_

After last night's battle against BlackBirdramon, the gang was sleeping peacefully except The Digidestined of Darkness, Kouichi who was lying in his sleeping bag inside his tent. His brother was sleeping peacefully beside him for he was tired after the battle with BlackBirdramon. Trying to push the thoughts of Duskmon to the corner of his mind Kouichi tried to sleep but he couldn't help but think about the existence of Duskmon without him. After trying, Kouichi finally got some sleep.

In the morning, everyone was awake except Kouichi. "When will he wake up?" asked Takuya as he packed his back – pack and dissembled the tent in which he, Tommy and JP were sleeping. Zoe and Biyomon were also doing the same with Bokomon and Neemon helping them for they had dissembled their tent. "He will get up soon. Meanwhile we should get breakfast ready" replied Kouji to Takuya's earlier statement. "I think you're right. I, JP and Tommy will get the wood required for the fire while you, Zoe and Biyomon go and get something to cook. Bokomon and Neemon will stay here in case Kouichi wakes up. Now let's go" said Takuya and with that the digidestined started to walk in opposite directions leaving Bokomon and Neemon behind. "Well, they're gone, so what shall we do till they come back?" asked Neemon as he sat down on a rock. "Would you like to play cards?" asked Bokomon as he took out a deck of cards.

After some time, Kouichi woke up and asked Bokomon, "Bokomon, where are Kouji and the others?" to which Bokomon replied, "They have gone to get breakfast ready". "Okay, how long have they been gone?" again asked Kouichi as he sat down on a rock besides Bokomon who had just defeated Neemon in a game of rummy. "They said they will return soon. Hey would you like to play cards with us?" asked Bokomon as he gave Kouichi his cards. "Sure" replied Kouichi as he took the cards and another game of rummy began.

As the card game between Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon came to an end, the others returned with different sort of things in their hands. Takuya, JP and Tommy had a big bag containing logs of wood while Kouji, Zoe and Biyomon had a bag containing some vegetables and other eatables. "Hey guys, what took you so long? And Bokomon I win" said Kouichi as he put down his cards. "Oh! Nothing" said Takuya as he started to arrange the logs of wood in order to make fire. "Takuya we will need your help to light this fire" said Kouji. "Right" replied Takuya as data started to circle his hand.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the human spirit of Fire to become Agunimon.

"Pyro Darts!" exclaimed Agunimon as he fired some fire darts from the gauntlets attached on his arms towards the wood logs and it lit up, with that Agunimon changed back to Takuya.

With the fire lit, Zoe and Biyomon cooked breakfast for the gang after which the gang decided to leave.

"How will we cross these cliffs?" asked Tommy as he stared at the massive Grandcliffs to which a smiling JP replied, "Don't worry, Beetlemon, Kazemon and BurningGreymon will provide the airways".

"You all don't need to tire yourselves, just look up!" exclaimed Biyomon to which the others looked up and saw a huge 'Boeing 747-400' jumbo passenger jet. "WOW!" yelled Takuya as the others were speechless at the marvellous sight, after some moments the 747-400 got out of sight and the gang regained their senses back.

"What was that thing!?" asked JP to which a happy Biyomon replied, "That's the Skyway Airlines. It goes from the Lugaria Town and it will take you straight to the Dark Continent and the best part is that you all won't need to go through the remaining checkpoints. It will cut your long journey short".

"Really, that will be great, so when will we get on it?" asked Takuya. "Well, for the ride you will need to go to Lugaria Town and from there you can board the Skyway" said Biyomon as she pointed to in a specific direction. 'Hey Bokomon when can we reach Lugaria?" asked Takuya to which Bokomon replied, "If we start now, we can reach by lunchtime" which immediately prompted everyone to start gathering their thing and get ready to leave. Soon after 1hr or so, the gang was ready to leave. After some careful walking through round the Grancliffs (it's a range of cliffs, so safety first), the Digidestined finally arrived at Lugaria Town at Lunchtime. From the digidestined's view, the city was quite futuristic with people using gadgets for their day – to – day life. Biyomon flew high up to take a good view of the city to find that something was wrong in the people's behaviour, the townsfolk were less energetic and extra lazy in their activities and looked drained of energy, Biyomon also found that one huge pillar was sticking out of the ground in an awkward fashion. "Let's explore this city" said Zoe as Biyomon came down and sat on JP's head. After walking a little deeper into the city, the digidestined too found out that there was something seriously wrong with Lugaria Town. Suddenly a tired and unenergetic looking male Pagumon came up to JP and said, "If you are planning on staying in this town, then I advise against it and instead advise that you all leave this GODFORSAKEN town immediately before something bad happens to you!" and with that he left but left a fuming JP who exclaimed, "HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!" which prompted Takuya and Tommy to try and calm their fuming friend. "Calm down JP, we will deal with him later" said Kouji as he started walking towards an Inn which was in sight.

After some walking the gang reached the Inn and went in. To their surprise they found that nobody except the Inn Keeper who was a Floramon inside it, anyways Takuya and Biyomon went up the Keeper to reserve the room while the others sat down in the waiting area or lobby. "We want to reserve rooms for the 9 of us" said Takuya to which a little shocked Floramon who replied, "You want a room here?" Takuya replied with a little shock and anger, "Yeah, is that a problem?" to which Floramon replied whilst giving a couple of keys to Takuya, "No, I don't have any problem".

"Takuya I have read that Lugaria Town has a special delicacy, but I can't remember its name. I think we can eat that for dinner tonight" said Biyomon as she sat down on Takuya's shoulder. "Well if its tasty then we will surely eat it tonight" replied Takuya as he headed for the Dining Area for it was already dark outside and the gang was very hungry for they had been walking for very long.

Soon, the gang was seated at a big table and were checking out the menu. "What's the delicacy you all have here?" asked Biyomon as she gave her menu to the Keeper/Floramon. "It's called the Krela Roots mam" replied Floramon who looked surprised that the gang had ordered it. Anyways, after some time the gang was served what they had ordered. "Let's try this delicacy" said Takuya and the others started to eat the delicacy, Krela Roots. But after eating some of it, the gang spitted it out and wished they had never eaten the strange undesirable mushy stuff. "What the hell is this thing!?" said Takuya as he spitted out the Krela Roots and drank some water. The others were also spitting the strange mushy stuff out of their mouths. "I never thought that this was the taste!" coughed Biyomon, "Somebody please come here!" yelled out Takuya as the Inn Keeper came out. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF!" asked Takuya to which the Floramon replied, "Sir, these Krela Roots are all we serve. The people of Lugaria Town cannot eat anything except these for some strange reason".

"Is that the reason the people of this Town look so lethargic?" asked a concerned Zoe as she took a sip of water from her glass. "Yeah" said the sad looking Flormon as he took the plates of the gang into the kitchen. "I think we should help them, if we do so we may get a ride from the Skyway Airlines for free" said Kouichi as he wiped his hand on the tissue paper provided, "Well if you must help, then first you will have to go to the Town church which is situated on a small hill overlooking this town" said Floramon as he left with the plates. "Let's go there right now" said Takuya as he walked to the main Inn door. "I agree let's go" agreed Kouji as he followed Takuya while the others nodded and followed suit.

After some walking, the gang reached the town church and were greeted by a digimon who looked like a feminine version of Angemon. "Hey, Angemon has changed his gender" said Neemon to which Bokomon gave him a pants slap and said, "That's Angewomon!" this caused the gang to chuckle before they turned to Angewomon and Zoe asked, "Angewomon, what is the problem with this town?" to which a sad looking Angewomon replied, "The people of this town have somehow lost their ability to eat and taste something good and can only have Krela Roots. There is an ancient writing stating that this town is blessed by the Ancient Legendary Warrior of Light, AncientGarurumon but now it seems that AncientGarurumon has turned his face away from this town". "Hey Kouji do spirits tell you anything?" asked Takuya as the gang and Angewomon turned to Kouji who looked at his D-tector but he could only see faces of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, "Nope" said Kouji. "Well if you all want to help then I will tell you one thing. See that awkard pillar sticking out of the ground, they say that there's an ancient temple beneath that pillar and that may be a clue to this lack of taste mystery" said Angewomon as she pointed to that strange pillar. "Okay guys lets go to see that pillar!" exclaimed Takuya as he walked out of the church gate with the others following them. Soon, they reached the pillar and were surprised to find an underground door at the foot of it.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the Human Spirit of Fire to become, "Agunimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Human Spirit of Light to become, "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Human Spirit of Darkness to become, "Lowemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Human Spirit of Wind to become, "Kazemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Human Spirit of Thunder to become, "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Human Spirit of Ice to become, "Kumamon!"

"Pyro Punch!" yelled Agunimon as he gave a flaming punch at the door and it burst open. "Come on guys let's go!" said Agunimon as he started walking deeper into the ruins but after a few steps it became very dark so Agunimon turned to Lobomon and said, "We need your help" which made Lobomon take out his light saber (No 'Star Wars' reference here) and say, "Ancient Spirit of Light!" as soon ah Lobomon said that, the room was filled with light. The sight inside the room wasn't pretty; there were some old pictures on the wall showing AncientGarurumon and some other digimons. "What are these things?" asked Biyomon as she sat on Neemon's head while the others searched around for some clue. Suddenly out of a secret hidden passage a huge skull digimon came out and roared in anger, "WHO DARED TO WAKE ME UP!"

"Bokomon, who is that digimon?" said Beetlemon gulping to which a grim and terrified Bokomon replied, "That's SkullGreymon!"

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: SkullGreymon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Type: Skeleton, Ghost_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Family: Nightmare Soldiers_

_Attacks: Dark Shot, Double Dark Shot, Curse Breath_

"SkullGreymon!" gasped everyone. "That's right and you all will pay for waking me up, Dark Shot!" roared SkullGreymon as he fired an organic missile from his spinal cord but the gang was quick to dodge it. Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon quickly ran and hid behind a rock while the digidestined faced SkullGreymon. "He looks strong" mumbled Agunimon before he turned to the other digidestined and exclaimed, "Guys, Slide – Evolve!" to which the others replied, "Right!"

"Agunimon, Slide – Evolution, BurningGreymon!" yelled Agunimon as he Slide – Evolved into, 'BurningGreymon'.

"Lobomon, Slide – Evolution, KendoGarurumon!" yelled Lobomon as he Slide – Evolved into, 'KendoGarurumon'.

"Lowemon, Slide – Evolution, JagerLowemon!" yelled Lowemon as he Slide – Evolved into, 'JagerLowemon'.

"Kazemon, Slide – Evolution, Zephyrmon!" yelled Kazemon as he Slide – Evolved into, 'Zephyrmon'.

"Beetlemon, Slide – Evolution, MetalKabuterimon!" yelled Beetlemon as he Slide – Evolved into, 'MetalKabuterimon'.

"Kumamon, Slide – Evolution, Korikakumon!" yelled Kumamon as he Slide – Evolved into, "Korikakumon'.

"Changing forms won't help you, Double Dark Shot!" yelled SkullGreymon as he fired a huge organic missile from his spinal cord, but our Warriors were quick to dodge it and positioned themselves around SkullGreymon.

"Pyro Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he fired red fire lasers from the gauntlets on his arms.

"Lupine Laser!" yelled KendoGarurumon as he fired a white energy ball from his mouth.

"Ebony Blast!" yelled JagerLowemon as the pump on his back started to move and a black energy ball was fired from his mouth.

"Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as he threw his two axes with full force towards SkullGreymon.

"Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired two huge balls of thunder from his arms towards SkullGreymon.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired pink energy blades in the form of a hurricane towards SkullGreymon.

But to everyone's surprise their combined attacks didn't do any damage to SkullGreymon who just stood at his original position laughing. "Pathetic! You all cannot fight can you?" yelled out SkullGreymon who looked unfazed by the attack.

"What do we do now?" asked JagerLowemon as he moved a couple of steps back. Suddenly Bokomon cried out, "Everyone, his weakness is that he is hard on the outside but soft in the inside". "So you all know my weakness, but you can only do that if I allow you to come near me, Dark Shot!" yelled out SkullGreymon as he fired another organic missile from his spinal cord which hit MetalKabuterimon pretty hard but the strong armour of MetalKabuterimon saved him from de-digivolving. "Argh!" cried MetalKabuterimon but he soon regained his balance. "What do we do?" mumbled BurningGreymon, suddenly he asked SkullGreymon, "Are you the cause of this town's sufferings?" to which SkullGreymon nodded whilst giving an evil grin. Suddenly BurningGreymon noticed that SkullGreymon's mouth was open which made his tongue visible, he thought that it was a good time to attack so, he turned to Korikakumon and whispered, "Hold his mouth open" to which Korikakumon nodded and yelled out, "Frozen Arrowheads!", his deadlocks griped on the lower and upper jaws of SkullGreymon and held it tight opening his mouth. "MetalKabuterimon now attack with your nose canon" yelled out BurningGreymon as MetalKabuterimon aimed his nose canon towards SkullGreymon's mouth, "Electron Canon!" and with that he fired a huge thunder laser beam and it hit SkullGreymon pretty hard which forced his Fractal Code to come out. "MetalKabuterimon, Slide – Evolution, Beetlemon!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he changed into Beetlemon and walked towards the fallen SkullGreymon. "SkullGreymon, your soul will be purified with the help with this D-tector and this town's suffering will end. Fractal Code Digitise!" said Beetlemon and with that he scanned SkullGreymon's code and a digi egg flew out of the cave. With the battle finished, the digidestined changed back into their human forms, "With SkullGreymon gone I hope that we will get a good meal tonight" said Kouichi as he and the others walked out of the ancient ruins and went back to the town church. "Angewomon, we have defeated SkullGreymon, so I hope that this town's problems will be solved" said Tommy with hope and Angewomon smiled and said, "Yeah, with SkullGreymon gone the people of this town will regain their taste senses back and as a gift for your help, I have made your Skyway Airlines ride for tomorrow free" and with that our heroes and their friends returned to their Inn where they were treated to a good meal instead of the bad Krela Roots. "Finally some good food" said JP as he wiped his mouth while the others gave out a small laugh.

In the morning, the gang was at the town airstrip from where their flight would take off. The gang boarded the flight and were above the Grandcliffs when suddenly the plane engine began to make noises and the pilot cried out, "Mayday Mayday! We are going down I repeat we are crashing!" "What the hell?!" cried Biyomon when suddenly the Skyway crashed and the gang blacked out.

_Author: Phew! This was a long chapter and I know that I am leaving you all in a cliff-hanger but stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't forget to give your reviews. Bye._


	10. Chapter 9: New Problem!

**Chapter 9: New Problem! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or its characters/digimons. I only lay claim on the characters/digimons created by me.**

_Review Answer for mika (Guest): Don't worry; I will try my best to make the chapters long and interesting. This chapter will be long so please enjoy._

_Sir Neemon: In the last chapter (Chapter 8: Lack of Taste) we arrived at Lugaria Town which was first full of lethargic people who could only eat a bad dish called the Krela Roots. With the help of an Angewomon we discovered that that cause of this town's suffering was a skull digimon named SkullGreymon who was defeated by our heroes after which we boarded the Skyway Airlines but the plane crashed over the Grandcliffs. Let's read the chapter:_

Somewhere on a pile of snow, lay five unconscious children with their three digimon friends who were also unconscious. "Argh! My head hurts" groaned Takuya as he got up dusting the snow off his hat, he looked around to see that their friends were also slowly waking up while the three digimons (Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon) were helping them to their feet. "Man that was one hell of a ride!" said JP as he helped himself to his feet. "The question is where are we?" asked Biyomon to which Bokomon replied looking at a map, "By the looks of our surrounding, I think we are at the Eastern Side of the Grandcliffs, very far from Lugaria Town". Takuya took the map from Bokomon and stared at it for a while before saying, "No problem guys, according to this map there is a village called Tolmale Village nearby, so if we start now we will reach by night-time" suddenly Kouji exclaimed, "Where is he?" Zoe asked, 'Who Kouji?" to which Kouji exclaimed, "Kouichi! Where is Kouichi!?" Kouji was right for Kouichi was nowhere to be found and this prompted everyone to search everywhere possible for their missing friend. "Don't worry guys, I can smell Kouichi's scent and he is….this way!" exclaimed Biyomon as she started to run with the others following her.

As for Kouichi, he lay out cold on a pile of snow but was soon woken up by a noise, "What?" Walking to a piece of the broken Skyway Airlines plane which was kinda like a mirror, Kouichi saw the last person he had ever wanted to see, he saw the dark face of Duskmon glaring at him!

"We meet again Kouichi my dear friend" said Duskmon in his dark menacing voice as he saw the face of a horror struck Kouichi. "Wha…? What are you doing here?" asked Kouichi angrily to which Duskmon replied, 'I am here to see you my friend".

"See me?" asked Kouichi as he was confused at Duskmon's reply.

"Don't you see my friend? I am here so that I can convince you that I am the true warrior of darkness and I want you to give up the Spirits of Lowemon and JagerLowemon and use my spirit alongside Velgemon's for spirit evolution because the spirits you currently hold are nothing more than weaklings and I am your true dark self" replied Duskmon as he stared at Kouichi waiting for a reply.

"NEVER!" replied Kouichi, "Lowemon and JagerLowemon are the True Warriors of Darkness, you and your fake beast only existed because of Cherubimon (Evil) couldn't control the true power so he used some magic and turned the True Spirits into you and your fake beast Velgemon!"

"Fake Beast! How dare you say that to the true beast warrior of darkness?" replied Duskmon, "The real fakes are Lowemon and JagerLowemon!"

"Listen Duskmon don't make me angry, it will be my pleasure to beat you as Lowemon or JagerLowemon. Now leave me or ….." replied Kouichi sharply.

But Duskmon cut his statement, "OR WHAT!? I am using my mind to send you this message and biggest of all I am just an image".

"Just Leave!" growled Kouichi.

"As you wish Kouichi, but you will regret you descision" said Duskmon and with that Duskmon's image vanished from the mirror like piece and Kouichi breathed a sigh of relief. "He is really back" mumbled Kouichi as he breathed heavily. Suddenly he heard a voice calling, "Kouichi! Where are you?"

"Kou…Kouji is it you and the others?" asked Kouichi as he looked around and saw some figures walking towards him.

"There he is guys!" shouted Biyomon as she flew up and landed on Kouichi's left shoulder. "Hey Biyomon, are the others alright?" asked Kouichi as he started walking towards the others, Biyomon nodded.

"Kouichi are you okay?" asked Kouji as he checked Kouichi for any wound but found him to be completely alright and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You look tensed, what happened?" asked Takuya as he noticed that Kouichi did look tense. "Ask me some another time" replied Kouichi, but Kouji joined the enquiry, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" to which Kouichi just shook his head and tried to force a smile.

"Hey Bokomon which direction is Tolmale Village at?" asked JP as he looked around to which Bokomon pointed to the South – Western direction which prompted the gang to start moving, Kouichi was walking a little further behind from the others for he was thinking about Duskmon. Suddenly in mid-track Kouji stopped and glared at Kouichi, he saw that Kouichi looked quite troubled and due to Kouji's twin bond with his brother he was able to sense that something was troubling Kouichi so he asked, "Kouichi, what is it? You can tell me" but Kouichi just shook his head and said, 'I am fine, nothing is troubling me" and forced a smile, this statement prompted the digidestined to continue their journey except for Kouji who even though was walking couldn't help but think about his brother's troubles.

After some walking the gang somehow reached the Tolmale Village gate, they saw that the Village was entirely made of stone and wood materials, but something was wrong and the digidestined could for the people that saw in the Village were very sad looking. "There's some sort of sadness in this town, I wonder what is the source" said Kouichi as the others nodded.

Suddenly a female Deramon walked up to Bokomon and asked, "Excuse me, are you and this Neemon here, Knights of the Digital World?" to which Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon nodded then the Deramon cried out, "Chief! Two Knights have come to help us!" Suddenly a Jolteon hybrid came who was wearing a key around his neck, he was the Chief of Tolmale Village.

"Sir, please save our village" said the Jolteon but both Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other in confusion, suddenly Takuya intervened.

"You have lost me there Chief, what is the problem with the people of this village and how can Bokomon and Neemon help?" to which the Jolteon replied, "These things shouldn't be talked about here. Come with me to my quarters and we shall tell you our problem" after which the gang followed the Jolteon to his quarters which was guarded by two Greymons.

The gang was led to the sitting room and as they took their seats they were served cold – drinks by the caretaker. "So what is the problem with this village and why do you think Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon can help you?" asked JP as he made himself comfortable on the sofa to a sad looking Jolteon replied, "You see, that the people of this town have been having sudden memory losses and are sleeping for very long time and they take like forever to wake up. We think that this is some sort of curse that has been cast on our once prosperous village. We sent a distress message to the Celestial Digimon; therefore we thought that Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon would help us".

"We are sorry that we can't help you, the people of this town will have to wait for a little long" said Bokomon as his facial expression became sad.

"Don't worry, I am sure that the Celestial Digimon will send someone to help" assured Takuya as he and the others walked out of the quarters whilst the Jolteon nodded.

Soon, the gang was at the local Inn and at the dinner table when suddenly a Sparrowmon with a mail bag came up to them and asked, "Is Sir Bokomon here?" to which Bokomon stood up and said, "Yeah, I am Sir Bokomon, how can I help you", the Sparrowmon replied, 'I have a letter for you and your friends from Lord Seraphimon" and gave him the letter and left.

"Bokomon, what is this letter about?" asked Biyomon as the group crowded around Bokomon who read out the letter:

_Dear Sir Bokomon,_

_Please tell the digidestined that our informants have discovered who the Evil Spirit is and who is reviving him. You must have seen the 'Grandcliffs' and learned the name ZeedMilleniummon. Actually he is the evil spirit who is causing trouble in the Digital World and the one reviving him is actually an evil digimon we (Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon) banished a long time ago, his name is Daemon. We have monitored how the children have defeated evil digimons at various places; tell them that each of the defeated digimon's fractal code (except the BlackGreymons, BlackBirdramon and the Fugamon) contains a special key which will help in reviving ZeedMilleniummon. There are a total of 12 keys which are hidden in different evil digimons' fractal code who are terrorising different Villages/Towns/Cities. Tell the children to say 'Advenku' whilst looking at their D-tectors, this is a holy word which will make the keys visible. One more detail, advise the children to maintain caution for each of the 12 keys have a body part inside them and they all have a soul, for example the key which was hidden in Drakomon's fractal code, contained the legs of ZeedMilleniummon and the key which was hidden in SkullGreymon's fractal code contained the body of ZeedMilleniummon, it is said in a prophecy that once put together these keys/body parts can be used to revive the vile evil God. The keys first choose an evil Digimon and then secretly place themselves within their fractal code and begin to devour their soul for their own power. Sometimes they also enter the body of an innocent Digimon. After the piece has devoured the soul of the Digimon they are in, Daemon sends someone to collect it, Daemon's servant then battles the evil Digimon and scans them, taking the key with him/her and then he/she gives it to Daemon. Also tell them that there is a holy priest, Tricolocom, who meditates at the middle of the Dark Continient and he might have the power to destroy those keys and stop the revival of ZeedMilleniummon for the evil Daemon will require all the 12 keys to revive the evil God. Do convey this information to the digidestined and tell them that the fate of the Digital World rests on their hands._

_-Lord Seraphimon_

"So ZeedMilleniummon is causing trouble and there're keys having souls which have a body piece of ZeedMilleniummon within themselves and Daemon is ZeedMilleniummon's servant. We have to get to the Dark Continent fast so Tricolomon can destroy them and stop Daemon from reviving the evil God" said Kouji as he stared at his D-tector and there was an awkward silence after that for the group was thinking what to do, suddenly Takuya said, "Maybe we should try the holy word, as far as I can remember is that Kouichi scanned Drakomon and JP scanned SkullGreymon, so maybe they should try this holy word" and with that Kouichi and JP looked at their D-tectors and said in unison, "Advenku" and suddenly a metal ball sort of thing with strange symbols appeared at their screens. "So these are the keys, I wonder why we didn't notice them before" muttered Kouichi as he and JP showed their D-tector screens to the others.

"I think we should try to contact Seraphimon and the other Celestial Digimon using our D-tectors" said Tommy as he stared at his D-tector, "Seraphimon, can you hear me".

Suddenly the screen of Tommy's D-tector screen lit up and Seraphimon's symbol appared, "Yes, we can hear you Tommy; I hope that you all have got my letter. The fate of this world rests on you and your friend's hands. Also you and your friends must get to the Dark Continent and meet Tricolomon. I have already informed him that you all will meet him soon".

"Don't worry Seraphimon, we will get to the Dark Continent" said Takuya,

"All right Takuya, I and the other Celestial Digimon believe that you all will be triumphant. Never Lose Hope. Ending Transmission" replied Seraphimon and with that the Celestial Angels' symbol dissapered from the D-tector's screen.

"So what do we do now?" asked JP as he looked at the faces of the others to which Takuya replied, "I say, that we go out and do some investigation". After some thinking, the others nodded and went out of the Inn.

Whilst moving in the village, the gang noticed the sad expression on the faces of the people. Soon they came near a cave which was full of darkness and it was impossible to see anything for the gang (except Kouichi, for he is the Digidestined of Darkness).

"Hey, its pitch black here!" exclaimed JP as the gang entered deeper into the cave, "I have a bad feeling about this".

"Don't worry JP, I will lead you all for I can see very well in this darkness" assured Kouichi as he lead the gang deeper into the cave.

"Man for being the Digidestined of Darkness, Kouichi can see very well in the dark" said Takuya for he knew that there was no darkness in the world which couldn't be seen by Kouichi. After some walking, the cave became narrower for the digidestined to go, so before they got stuck they decided to stop. "This cave is getting narrower and narrower, I think we should go back" said JP as he tried to go a little deeper, "I hope we don't get stuck".

"Hey, Tommy can go deeper because of his size" said Takuya as he looked hopefully at Tommy but to his dismay Kouichi said, "As far as I can see, that the cave will get narrower for anyone to pass, even Tommy might get stuck".

"Man, I think we should get out of this cave" said Zoe as Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon nodded.

"I think Zee's right, we should get out….." said JP but his statement was cut as suddenly a bat like Digimon whizzed past him and Zoe screamed loudly, 'WHAT IS THAT THING!"

"It's a Pipismon!" yelled Kouichi as he got in a fighting stance.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Pipismon_

_Level: Armour_

_Type: Mutant_

_Attribute: Data_

_Family: Wind Guardians_

_Attacks: Crazy Sonic Blaster_

"How dare you come to the great cave of ZeedMilleniummon!?" yelled the Pipismon as more Pipismons joined him (there are like 6 Pipismons).

"ZeedMilleniummon, does that mean that there's a key/body piece of ZeedMilleniummon in this village?" asked Takuya as he helped Zoe back to her feet.

'That's right, we follow the orders of Lord ZeedMilleniummon and Lord Daemom, and you all are going down, Crazy Sonic Blaster!" yelled the 1st Pipismon as he produced a huge shockwave of sound which could easily make anyone deaf.

"Argh!" yelled Takuya as he tried to cover his ears and block the sound, "I think I am going to be deaf!"

Suddenly Kouichi exclaimed "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" which activated the Human Spirit of Darkness and made him, "Lowemon!"

"Shadow Lace!" yelled Lowemon as he lunged forwards towards the Pipismon and interrupted their attack but the Pipismon were lucky to get away before Lowemon could injure them. "Guys, if we spirit evolve, we might defeat them" said Lowemon as he got into a fighting stance whilst the other digidestined nodded and begun their evolution.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he became, "Agunimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he became, "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she became, "Kazemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he became, "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he became, "Kumamon!"

"Hah! You all won't defeat us, Crazy Sonic Blaster!" yelled the 2nd Pipismon as he created a sound shockwave and fired it at the Warriors but our heroes dodged it and unleashed their attacks on each of the Pipismons.

"Pyro Punch!" yelled Agunimon as he fired two fire balls from his fists at the 1st Pipismon and scanned him.

"Lobo Kendo!" yelled Lobomon as he used his two light sabers to slice the 2nd Pipismon and then he scanned him.

"Shadow Meteor!" yelled Lowemon as he fired a black ball of energy from the lion-head attached to his chest towards the 3rd Pipismon and then he scanned him.

"Thunder Fist!" yelled Beetlemon as he launched a powerful electrical punch at the 4th Pipismon and scanned him.

"Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon as he produced hurricanes from her finger tips and attacked the 5th Pipismon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" yelled Kumamon as he tried to attack the 6th Pipismon but the latter was clever and then he quickly caught Biyomon and yelled, "Ha! If you attack me, your friend will DIE!"

"Oh No!" said Beetlemon as he moved a couple of steps back, 'Guys back down otherwise he will injure Biyomon".

"Put me down you evil scum!" yelled Biyomon but the Pipismon just tightened his grip on her and said, "Stop Moving and SHUT UP!" then he turned towards the digidestined and unleashed a huge sonic wave, "Crazy Sonic Blaster!" This caused our warriors great pain. "Argh! We can't attack him till Biyomon gets away!" yelled Lowemon as he tried to shield him from the attack.

"Leave them!" cried Biyomon as tears came to her eyes, then suddenly she was covered in fractal code. "What the hell!" yelled the Pipismon as he discontinued his attack the digidestined regained their senses.

"She is digivolving!" yelled Bokomon as watched in awe.

"Biyomon…digivolve…Birdramon!" Biyomon yelled as the fractal code went away and revealed her true champion form.

"Yaaah! BlackBirdramon is back!' yelled Neemon and his answer was a pants slap from Bokomon who said, "Shut up you nitwit, she is not BlackBirdramon instead she has gained her true champion form…Birdramon!"

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Birdramon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Giant Bird_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Meteor Wing, Fire Storm, Phoenix Rising, Talon Tear_

"She looks quite powerful" said Agunimon as he watched Birdramon, "I think we should let Birdramon take care of this one".

"You have tried to hurt my friends and you shall pay for that, Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she released small flaming meteors from her wings and hurled them at the last Pipismon.

'No, you cannot defeat me!" yelled the Pipismon as the meteors hit him and knocked the Fractal Code out of him.

"Agunimon please scan him for me!" said Birdramon as she moved back.

"Evil Digimon, in the name of goodness I scan you….Fractal Code Digitise!" exclaimed Agunimon as he scanned the Pipismon but before being fully scanned the Pipismon with the last of his strength yelled, "YOU ALL MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT OUR BOSS AND ZEEDMILLENIUMMON!"

"Thanks Birdramon" said Agunimon as he and the others changed back into their human forms.

"You're Welcome" replied Birdramon as she also changed back into Biyomon.

"I think that these Pipismon were just pawns and the real boss is somewhere near us" said Kouji as the others nodded.

"Alright guys, lets head back!" said Bokomon as he started walking out of the cave with the others following him.

Soon the gang reached the Inn as the sun started rising.

Our heroes were sitting at the breakfast table when suddenly a Floramon came up to the gang and said, "High Priestess Tablonia has come to our village to discuss the problems and has requested all of us to be present at the town hall" and with the Floramon left leaving behind the confused faces of the gang.

"Where is the town hall?" asked Zoe as she got up from her seat to which Biyomon replied, "I saw it, it was that dome shaped building in the centre of this village" which prompted the gang to start moving.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..

_Author: I hope you all liked this chapter. The next part/chapter will be soon available for you all till then please wait. Please don't forget to give your precious reviews. Bye for now._


	11. Chapter 10: A Painful Choice

**Chapter 10: A Painful Choice**

_Takuya: In the last chapter, the gang arrived at the Tolmale Village but something was wrong with the people of this place. Anyway, we discovered that ZeedMilleniummon is the Evil Spirit who is causing trouble! We also came to know that Daemon is the one reviving him! Moving on we discovered a narrow cave and entered it, there we encountered some bad Pipismons and Biyomon digivolved into her true champion form Birdramon! Thanks to her we defeated the Pipismons but we _

_figured out that the Pipismons were just pawns and a piece/key of ZeedMilleniummon was there. Well, after we returned to our Inn, we were informed that a High Priestess has come to help this town. Now let's read this chapter:_

In the town hall of Tolmale Village were gathered the villagers and the gang and they were waiting anxiously for the High Priestess Tablonia and her followers to address them on the issues.

Soon, after some waiting, a fox like Digimon with grey paws and brown tail came out, the rest of her body was covered by a scarlet colour cloak and a hood of the same colour attached to her cloak hid her face. The Chief of Tolmale Village was standing next to him and behind them were 12 Knightmons. After some glancing around he finally spoke, "Dear Villagers of Tolmale Village, I am High Priestess Tablonia and I have been sent here by Holy Tricolomon. My duty is to find the troubles of this village and solve it in the best possible way and for that I request your cooperation. I hope that I will be able to find the problem and free you all from your misery. I now invite the Chief to speak". With that Tablonia moved aside and the Chief came to the mike and began, "I thank the High Priestess for the kindness to come to our aid even though she had a very busy schedule. My friends I hope that you all will cooperate in the investigation of this problem but there is one condition, it is that till the problem is solved, nobody will be allowed to leave this village. The Knightmons you see will be guarding the 3 entrances/exits". To the sudden rule of no leaving the village, the digidestined gasped for they had to get to the Dar Continent pronto. Suddenly Takuya called out, "We can't stay here for a long time, and we are just passer-by's and have to get to our destination pronto".

Coming to the mike, Tablonia replied, "Sorry for the inconvenience but you and your friends must follow the rules for this is the only way we can ensure justice".

Takuya was getting real angry now so he decided to leave before something bad happened with the others following him. "CAN YOU BELIEVE HER!?" yelled Takuya as JP and Tommy tried to calm him down; they were now outside the town hall. "I agree with Takuya, this is bad for our journey" said Bokomon whilst the others nodded. Suddenly, a small Lilamon came to Zoe and said, "You know, I have heard that Tablonia and her Knightmon group have killed many people and burnt many villages in the name of purification. I really don't like her".

"I don't like her too!" said Takuya as the others nodded. "By the way, you can call me Lila" said Lilamon as she smiled.

Suddenly, Koji noticed that Lila had a scar on her left eye. Out of curiosity Kouji asked her about it, "Lila, what's with the scar on your left eye?" as soon as Kouji as ked the question Lila's face fell but still she answered, "Actually I was born blind and this caused great tension to my mother and she spent most of her time praying and creating medicines for me. Well, after some years I was able to see again. My mother thought that this was due to her prayers and medicines and I thought the same too but the townsfolk claimed that my mother was a witch and was praying to evil; you see we are considered outcasts by the people of this village. I hope that they will get their thoughts right".

"I am sorry" said Kouji and after that there was an awkward silence after that when suddenly an adult female Lilamon suddenly came towards Lila and said, "Lila, how many times have I told you not to wander here and there. You know that the people of this town don't like our presence and therefore we should stay inside our house!"

"But mom, I like going out once and a while" replied Lila but seeing her mother's worry, Lila cut her statement.

Turning to the digidestined and the 3 – rookie Digimon friends Lila's mom said, "I hope that she hasn't caused you all any trouble" to which Takuya replied, "No. Lila is a very nice girl, she didn't trouble us one bit". Hearing this statement by Takuya, Lila's mom breathed a sigh of relief and started heading in the opposite direction but before leaving Lila turned to Kouichi and said, "Ask the person in the black suit" and with that she hurried away to join her mom leaving behind a confused Kouichi and the others. "Which person in the black suit…..Duskmon or Lowemon?" gasped Kouichi but he and the others just shrugged it off and started towards their Inn.

After some time…..

The gang was sleeping peacefully except Kouichi, who was still shaken by Duskmon's sudden appearance. "Maybe I should get some fresh air" thought Kouichi as he got up from his bed, put on his shoes and quietly crept towards the door for he didn't want to wake the others up. He looked at his wrist watch and found it was 3AM. After getting out of the gang's room Kouichi got out of the Inn and went to take a walk. He soon reached a small pond in the village; he sat on the ground and looked at the pond. There was the reflection of the three moons of the Digital World. "Maybe I should leave this place before the others notice if I don't want them to get into trouble" Kouichi said to himself as he started at his reflection on the water surface when suddenly a voice said, "Don't even think about it!"

Kouichi turned his head to see who was there and he saw Kouji, Takuya, Tommy, JP, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon staring at him.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" asked Kouichi, amazed by this sudden appearance of his friends.

"You are stealthy but you think you can escape me" said Kouji as he came to Kouichi and was just a few inches away from him, "Now what was this 'I think I should leave them' thing". The gang nodded and waited for a reply. Thinking that he had to tell them now, Kouichi began, "You all remember the day, the Skyway Airlines plane crashed over the 'Grandcliffs' and I got separated". To this the gang nodded and Kouichi continued, "I got a visit from Duskmon and he said that he wants me and will go to any height to fulfil his goals". The gang gasped but let Kouichi continue, "He also said that he will eliminate anyone who gets in his path and I know that you all will do anything to prevent Duskmon from taking me, so I thought that by getting away from you all I will save your lives".

"How can you think of that!?" asked Kouji as he got angry at Kouichi for deciding to leave the gang and especially leave him, but he let go of his anger and wrapped Kouichi in a tight hug, "Your problem is our problem and we are in this together and don't you worry about Duskmon, we will take care of that jerk". The gang too joined in the hug and all Kouichi thought was, "I am lucky to have them". After the hug and talks were over the gang was enjoying the view when suddenly they heard an explosion. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled Takuya as he began to run in the direction of the explosion sound with the gang following him, "Guys come on". Soon they reached the explosion site and found that it was the house of Lila and her mom. The house looked damaged and Lila with her mother was standing outside their home, in front of them were High Priestess Tablonia and her Knightmon with a few villagers.

"This girl and her mother is the cause of sufferings!" yelled Tablonia before she turns to her Knightmon group and said, "In the name of Lord Tricolomon, we should destroy them and purify them" with that the Knightmon raised their swords ready to slice Lila and her mother in half when suddenly a voice said, "Hey you stop that right there!" The people turned to see Takuya and his friends coming, soon they created a circle shaped perimeter around Lila and her mother. "How dare you stop this purification? Do you know what will happen to you?" asked an angry Tablonia.

"Well, we don't follow God if you are going to hurt this innocent girl and her mother!" yelled Kouichi as Zoe and Biyomon began examining Lila and her mother. Bokomon and Neemon hid behind some barrels.

"In the name of Lord Tricolomon I order the arrest of these children, that Biyomon and these two slaves of ZeedMilleniummon for they are sure to be slaves of ZeedMilleniummon and are trying to revive them and the goodness cannot allow it. Take them away and attach a de-digivolver device to that Biyomon's left leg!" exclaimed Tablonia as the Knightmon proceeded to follow their orders.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Kouji as he took out his D-tectot but Kouichi stopped him and whispered, "No, we mustn't evolve now for that will cause the situation to escalate and we don't want that to happen". Turning to Bokomon and Neemon who were hiding behind the barrels, he made some gestures and Bokomon nodded. Neemon didn't know what it meant but still he nodded. Kouichi and the others turned towards Tablonia and her Knightmon and raised their hands before Takuya called out, "We are willing to cooperate if you and your Knightmons don't touch Lila and her mother". Tablonia replied, "We agree to your terms now human but soon you and your gang and these Lilamons will be purified. Take them away!" and with that Knightmon attached handcuffs them and took them away, but before leaving Kouichi dropped a note for Bokomon and Neemon.

After their friends, Lila and her mother and those purifiers were out of sight Bokomon and Neemon got out of their hiding spot and picked up the note Kouichi had left for them. It read:

_Bokomon and Neemon get us free._

"Neemon, let's go back to our Inn room" said Bokomon as he began walking towards the direction the Inn was in. "But we have to get them free don't we?" replied Neemon to which a grinning Bokomon replied, "Yes, we will get them free but in a more formal manner".

"You mean" gasped Neemon to which Bokomon nodded and they headed to their Inn room.

In the Inn room Bokomon and Neemon opened their respective backpacks and took out two green military suits (green neck ties included), two green military caps, two green full pants and two grand cross medals (the medals signify that they're Knights). These were their Knight uniforms. Bokomon removed his pink waistband before wearing the uniform and Neemon changed his red pants with the green ones. The suit had some insignias and symbols attached to them, these suits also had arm patches attached to their left arms. These patched was the symbols of the Celestial Digimon (Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon and Lady Ophanimon). Soon Bokomon and Neemon were dressed in their Knight uniforms and headed out to get their friends. They had figured it out that their friends were held at the local prison.

Many eyes stared at them whilst they walked down the streets to their friends. "Looks like they're Knights" mumbled one Greymon as Bokomon and Neemon walked past him.

Soon, they reached their destination. The prison was a dark, dirty and dingy one. It looked that it hadn't been cleaned for years. After arriving at the main gate, Bokomon and Neemon went straight to the jailer's office. As soon they entered, everyone in the office stood up to salute them. They also found that Tablonia and some of her Knightmon were there. "How can we help you sir?" asked the Jailer as he motioned them to sit. After taking their seats, Bokomon spoke, "I have come here to order the release of the six children, Biyomon and those Lilamons who were arrested today on the orders of High Priestess Tablonia". Suddenly Tablonia cried out, "Impossible! They're with ZeedMilleniummon and this cannot be!" but Neemon cut her statement, "If you don't release them, we will take this matter to the Celestial Digimon and I am sure they will be highly displeased". Knowing that she had to follow Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon, Tablonia said to the Jailer, "Release them immediately" to which the jailer nodded and motioned some guards to bring Takuya and the others. After some waiting, the gang and Lila & her mom arrived and found Bokomon and Neemon sitting at the jailer's office table. "Hey Bokomon, thanks for freeing us" said Kouichi as he collected his D-tector from a collections basket with the others doing the same and Biyomon's de-digivolver device was removed. "You may have freed them but you will pay" said Tablonia as she and her Knightmons leaved angrily, but this isn't over yet for they have just left the jailer's office not the town.

"Thanks to Bokomon and Neemon we are now free and they even look cute in those uniforms" said Zoe as she and the others came out of the prison and headed to their inn when Lila's mother spoke, "Thanks to you wonderful people, I and my daughter are now free" and all the gang could do was smile, Lila also nodded in agreement as she and her mother started towards their house. Soon, after some walking the gang reached their Inn. The sun had begun to rise and they thought that they should sleep for at least 2hrs.

Whilst the gang was sleeping peacefully, an explosion occurred waking them up. "What the hell was that explosion for?" asked Biyomon as she woke hurried downstairs with the others following them, "I hope it's not connected with Lila and her family".

But unfortunately it was, the gang soon reached the site of the explosion and found it to be none other than Lila's home. They saw Lila and he mother surrounded by Knightmons and Tablonia. 'That's it, I've had enough!" said Kouiji as he took out his D-tector and turned to the others, "Are you ready guys?" to which the other digidestined nodded and took out their D-tectors. The Knightmon and Tablobnia gasped as our heroes began their evolution sequence.

'Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the Human Spirit of Fire to become, 'Agunimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Human Spirit of Light to become, "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Human Spirit of Darkness to become, "Lowemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Human Spirit of Thunder to become, "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Human Spirit of Wind to become, 'Kazemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Human Spirit of Ice to become, "Kumamon!"

"Biyomon…Digivolve to…Birdramon!" yelled Biyomon as she became covered in fractal code and became Birdramon.

Everyone except Bokomon and Neemon gasped at the appearance of the Legendary Warriors who circled Lila and her mother and formed a protective barrier. Suddenly Lobomon spoke up, "If any of you dare to come near them then…" and with that he took out his 2 light-sabers, "You will have to go through me".

"He is right!" yelled Agunimon as he got in a fighting stance, "Bokomon, Neemon, Kumamon and Kazemon protect Lila and her mother" to which they nodded and got a little closer to help Lila's mom to her feet.

"Lobomom of Light, help me defeat these followers of ZeedMilleniummon" called out Tablonia but she got a sharp reply from Lobomon, "How dare you ask me to do such a horrible thing you witch!"

Everyonce gasped at how Lobomon regarded Tablonia when suddenly Lila cried out, "Why is everyone so bad!" and with that a middle eye appeared between Lila's tow eyes. "Oh my GOD!" yelled Biyomon as everyone gasped, "She has a key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon inside her!"

"I will make everyone pay for what they have done!" yelled Lila as her middle eye shone brightly. But suddenly her mother called out, "Lila don't do it!" but Lila didn't pay attention. Mistakenly Lila's mother mumbled sadly, "She has become a…."

"A monster…." Asked Lila as tears came to her eyes, "Do you think me to be a monster?" Lila's mother tried to deny it but Lila wouldn't listen, when suddenly a mirror appeared and Lila went inside it, "I am going inside my soul".  
"Did she go inside that mirror?" asked Bokomon in awe as everyone was shocked but Agunimon broke the silence, "I, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Lobomon, Bokomon and Neemon will go after her while Birdramon, Kazemon and Kumamon stay here to take care of Lila's mother". The gang agreed to the plan. Agunimon's group went inside the mirror while Kazemon and Kumamon started examining Lila's mother with Birdramon forming a protective barrier around them.

Meanwhile, inside Lila's soul, Agunimon's group stood in front of 6 doors and they didn't know which led to Lila when suddenly Agunimon pointed to the 3rd door and said, "I think it's this" but Lowemon disagreed and said, "I know that the 5th door will lead to Lila".

"Are you sure?" asked Bokomon to which Lowemon replied, "For some reason, I can sense her pain and presence". The group believed Lowemon and pushed open the 5th door and started walking inside.

It was a room full of darkness and in the corner of the room sat little Lila crying bitterly. She had noticed the warriors and muttered out, "Why are you here!?" to which Beetlemon replied, "We will take you back to your mother kid, now come…." but Lila cut his statement, "The person in the lion-suit want to hurt me and all you say is nothing but lies!"

"It's not that Lila" countered Lowemon but Lila was not in a mood to listen. "Lies! Everything you say is LIES!" Lila cried back.

Suddenly the surrounding began to change and our friends found themselves in a field covered with green grass. "Where are we?" asked Lobomon in awe as Lila floated in the air, "What is happening to her?!"

Lila was covered in binding flash of light before the key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon took his true form, a huge eye which had 6 tentacles attached to its body.  
"I am Drolocomon, the key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon which contains his eyes!" roared Drolocomon as he set his sights on the warriors.

"Shadow Meteor!" yelled Lowemon as he fired a huge black energy beam from the lion head on his chest but to his shock; the attack didn't do any damage to Drolocomon.

"So refreshing" said Drolocomon. "Oh no, Lila!" yelled Lobomon, knowing that they had to fight her Agunimon turned to Lobomon and said, "Kouji, we have to fight her!"

"But I can't" replied Lobomon, Lowemon too joined Agunimon, "Yes Lobomon, we have to save her". Knowing that he had to fight her to save her Lobomon got in a fighting stance. "I will never forgive ZeedMilleniummon for this, Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon as he fired a white laser from the arm gun attached to his left arm. The attack struck Drolocmon but didn't do any damage to him, he just stood there laughing, "Is that the best you can do?"

Lobomon knew what he had to do, "Lobomon, Slide – Evolution, KendoGarurumon!" Drolocomon wasn't fazed by the appearance of the Beast Warrior of Light. "How amusing!" he yelled.

"Does this amuse you, Lupine Laser!" yelled KendoGarurumon as he fired a white energy ball from his mouth but the attack did no damage to Drolocomon.

"Now, it's my turn, Supreme Tentacle Strike!" yelled Drolocomon as he struck KendoGarurumon hard on his back with one of his tentacles which caused him to de-digivolve into Kouji who fell to the ground. "Kouji!" yelled Lowemon as he picked Kouji gently in his arms while Agunimon and Beetlemon faced Drolocomon.

"Thunder Fist!" yelled Beetlemon as he fired a barrage of thunder towards his foe.

"Pyro Punch!" yelled Agunimon as he two flaming punches at Drolocomon. But to everyone's shock, the combined attacks of Thunder and Fire didn't do any damage.

"Did you see that?" asked a shocked Neemon as he turned to which an also shocked Bokomon replied, "Yeah, I did. The powers of Fire and Thunder didn't do any damage".

"Is he undefeatable?" asked a grim Agunimon.

Suddenly, Bokomon ran to Kouji and Lowemon and said, "Kouji, you have to get back in this fight!"

"But what will happen to Lila?" asked Kouji to which Lowemon said, "Save her just like you saved me". But before they could finish their conversation, they heard a cry of help and turned to see that Drolocomon was squeezing the life out of Agunimon and Beetlemon with his tentacles.

"Put them down you scum!" yelled Lowemon as he lunged forward at Drolocomon but his enemy caught him with his tentacle and started squeezing him.

"No!" yelled Kouji as he stood up, "I have to save them".

"But how?" asked Bokomon. Kouji was silent for some time before he said, "There is a way".

"You mean…" gasped Neemon, "Okay, do it!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Human and Beast Spirit of Light. The combined armour of the human and best spirit attached itself to Kouji as he completed his evolution, "Beowulfmon!"

Beowulfmon opened his eyes proudly and yelled, "Will you put them down or not?" but Drolocomon just replied, "Changing into some other form won't help you!"

"Take this, Cleansing Light!" yelled Beowulfmon as he fired a beam of light and some missiles, from his arm gun attached to his left arm, at the tentacles which held his friends. The attack struck its target and made Drolocomon drop Agunimon, Lowemon and Beetlemon.

"Beo Saber!" yelled Beowulfmon as his sword appeared in his hands.

"And now it ends, Frozen Hunter!" yelled Beowulfmon as he created a huge wolf of light and went straight through Drolocomon. Beowulfmon's opponent crashed into the ground and reverted back into Lila. Suddenly, Lila's mother came running followed by Kazemon, Kumamon and Birdramon.

"Who is he?" asked Birdramon in awe to which Bokomon answered, "Kouji, has the ability to combine his Human Spirit of Lobomon and Beast Spirit of KendoGarurumon to produce Beowulfmon. The same goes for Takuya who can combine the Spirit of Agunimon and BurningGreymon to produce Aldamon".

"Cool" muttered Biyomon. Suddenly Lila's mother gasped and kneeled beside Lila's limp figure as tears came to her eyes, "Oh, Lila!" With the last of her strength Lila opened her eyes a little and whispered, "I am sorry mom".

"Lila, I never thought you to be a monster" replied Lila's mother between sobs which made Lila smile. Turning to Beowulfmon she said, "Finish this once and for all".

"I can't" replied Beowulfmon but Lila just pressurised, "Do it for the better".

Knowing that he had to do it, Beowulfmon came near Lila but Lila's mother said, "Please don't do anything to her" suddenly Lila intervened, "No mom, don't stop him. It is for the better". Lila's mother knew that her daughter was right so, she allowed Beowulfmon to do the needful.

Coming near enough, Beowulfmon created a shockwave with his hand which made Lila's fractal code appear with that strange metal ball.

"Lila, you have been a brave girl and I will never forgive this thing for the damage he did to you, Fractal Code Digitise!" said Beowulfmon sadly as the others watched him scan Lila and the key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon, leaving behind nothing but a digi-egg but as soon as Beowulfmon finished scanning, a beam of fractal code shot out of his D-tector and entered the digi-egg of Lila. The digi-egg glowed and hatched to reveal Lila standing there looking perfectly unharmed and without that scar on her left eye. "Mother!" cried Lila as she hugged her mom.

"Looks like Lila's fractal code returned to her digi-egg without that key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon" said a happy Bokomon as the others smiled happily.

Suddenly the gang found them to be outside Lila's soul and in the village. But Tablonia and her Knightmon still hadn't left. "I will now purify" yelled Tablonia but Beowulfmon cut her statement, "I have taken that piece out of her, so please leave Lila and her mother alone!"

"But…" began Tablonia but the Chief of Tolmale Village intervened, "I think it is right to leave Lila's family alone". Knowing fairly well that she had no choice Tablonia turned to her Knightmon and said, "Prepare to leave this Village" and with that she and her Knightmon group walked away.

"We did it!" said Kouji who with the others had de-digivolved in to their human forms; Birdramon had also de-digivolved into Biyomon.

"We will leave this village tomorrow" said Bokomon as the gang headed to their Inn leaving behind a happy Lila and her mom who would now live in peace.

After having some rest the gang continued their journey. The next checkpoint they have to reach was 'Vajra Port City'.

_Author: This chapter is done! The next chapter will be up soon, till then please wait and don't forget to give your precious reviews. Bye for now._


	12. Chapter 11: Raikumon needs Help!

**Chapter 11: Raikumon needs Help!**

_Author's note: Some people have asked me about the ages of the digidestined and their clothes, well Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Zoe are 14 years old while JP is 15 years old and Tommy is 12 years old. Zoe is in her old outfit that she wore during original Digimon Frontier season. Kouji now wears a dark blue jacket instead of his blue one and Kouichi wears a full-sleeve black jacket instead of the short-sleeve green shirt. Takuya, JP and Tommy are in their old outfits._

_Kouji: In the last chapter, we encountered Drolocomon, the eyes of ZeedMilleniummon which had placed inside itself a small innocent Lilamon called Lila. We also encountered a cruel High Priestess called Tablonia who was set on purifying Lila and her mother for no cause. I had to make a painful choice by scanning Lila but somehow she was revived! After this we continued on our journey towards our next checkpoint 'Vajra Port City' from where we are supposed to take a ship ride to the Dark Continent. Let's read this chapter:_

"I think this is it" said Takuya as he stared at the Vajra Port City. The city was bustling with people doing their daily work. Our heroes had just arrived and night time was beginning in the eastern Vajra Port City.

"It's getting dark, I think we should take rest" said Bokomon as he looked around for an Inn, "There's an Inn, I think we could go there".

"Bokomon, how are we going to find Capt. Raikumon?" asked JP as he and the others began walking in the direction of the Inn, "And what type of Captain is he, Air, Naval or Ground?"

"Since we are in a Port City full of boats, I think he is a boat captain" replied Biyomon as she sat on Tommy's head.

Soon, the gang reached the Inn, inside they were greeted by the Inn Keeper who was actually a WereGarurumon. He welcomed the gang warmly.

"I am hungry WereGarurumon" said JP as his stomach growled. "That way is the dining area" replied WereGarurumon as he pointed to a door, "You can have dinner there".

"Thanks!" exclaimed JP as he and the others hurried to the dining area and the meal was served. The food was amazing so the gang filled up as much as they could.

"Man that is a meal!" said Takuya and JP in unison as the gang walked towards their room. In the way to their rooms, Takuya asked Bokomon, "Hey Bokomon, how do we find this Capt. Raikumon?" to which Bokomon replied, "I think we should search for him tomorrow morning after breakfast". Soon, the gang was sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile, a Greymon and Kabuterimon hurried down the street to the docks. Coming to a halt they looked at a small cabin, going to the door they knocked, "Raikumon are you here?" after some moments the door opened and revealed a well-built digimon with a wolf like face, he was Capt. Raikumon.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Raikumon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Type: Canine-type digimon_

_Attribute: Unknown_

_Family: Unknown_

_Attacks: Death Punch, Mighty Kick_

"What are you chumps doing here?" asked Raikumon who was annoyed that he was waken up from his peaceful sleep.

A grim Greymon replied, "It's the factory, WarGreymon has become evil which made him transform into his darker self, BlackWarGreymon".

Kabuterimon also joined in, "Last night we heard some noises and went to see that BlackWarGreymon attacking his own fellow members. Therefore we need you help".

"But, how can I help? I have to take a group of children and their three digimon friends to the Dark Continent on the orders of the Celestial Digimon" replied Raikumon to which Kanuterimon said, "Right! We need the help of those children for I have heard that they can evolve into the Legendary Warriors!" This shocked Raikumon for he was never told that his passengers were the famous digidestined who had saved the Digital World a long time ago from Lucemon and his minions.

"If that is the matter, then I shall request them to help us when I meet them" said Raikumon as he went back into his cabin and Greymon and Kabuterimon hurried back somewhere.

Morning came, and the gang was seated at their table having a delicious breakfast. "Wow!" exclaimed JP as he gobbled up two pancakes. Soon, the gang finished their breakfast and were sitting at their table discussing how to find Capt. Raikumon.

"I think we should go and asked the Inn Keeper" suggested Tommy to which the others nodded. Tommy and Biyomon went to ask the Inn Keeper.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where to find Capt. Raikumon?" asked Tommy to whom the Inn Keeper replied, "He will be coming here shortly for breakfast, I think you will be able to meet him at that time".

Satisfied with the information he had gathered, Tommy hurried back to the gang's table and told them the news. "That's great!' exclaimed JP as the others nodded and waited patiently for their contact to come. Their wait was not long for after 30mins Raikumon entered, first the gang couldn't notice him but when the Inn Keeper motioned to Tommy that he was the one, the gang went straight to the table he was sitting. "Excuse me, but are you Capt. Raikumon?" asked Bokomon as the gang sat on the opposite chairs. Raikumon nodded after which Bokomon handed him the note which was given to him by Lord Seraphimon on their departure from his castle.

Raikumon read the note and then said, "So, you are all the passengers who need a ride to the Dark Continent?" to this the gang nodded, and then Raikumon's face turned serious. "But before we leave I need to ask you something?" The gang was confused but let Raikumon continue, "There is a big factory on the outskirts of this city, it is run by my friends but one of them has turned evil and is causing chaos. I have been informed that you all are the digidestined who hold the Spirits of The Legendary Warriors and that you all are the same group of children who defeated Lucemon and his minions a long time ago. Will you help us?" when Raikumon finished his tale the digidestined got into a thinking mode, after some moments the gang replied in unison, "We will help you!" This bought a happy smile upon Raikumon's face who after having his breakfast led the gang to the factory on the outskirts.

The factory was a big one made entire out of metal. The gang entered it but as soon as they set foot an alarm went off and the same Greymon from last night approached them. "Sorry for the inconvenience Raikumon, but we mistook you for an intruder" said the Greymon as he entered a password and switched off the alarm. Looking at the gang he said, "And you all must be the Legendary Warriors" to this our digidestined nodded. The Greymon motioned them to follow him, after some walking they reached a huge door which was guarded by some Commandramons.

"After we go through this gate, we reach the area which is currently in possession of BlackWarGreymon" explained Greymon as he typed a password and the huge gate opened revealing a long corridor. "Follow me" said Greymon as he began walking but after covering two or three steps, a siren went off and a BlackWarGreymon came roaring, "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY TERRITORY!"

"BlackWarGreymon!" gasped the digidestined as their opponent got in a fighting stance. The gang also noticed that something was wrong with his eyes. Anyway Takuya broke everyone out of their thoughts, "Come ON guys, we have to evolve. I and Kouji will become our Fusion forms and you all become your Beast forms".

"RIGHT!" replied the others as their Evolution sequence began.

"Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he combined both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Fire to become a digimon with the combined powers/abilities of BurningGreymon and Agunimon, "Aldamon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he combined both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Light to become a digimon with the combined powers/abilities of KendoGarurumon and Lobomon, "Beowulfmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become, "JagerLowemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become, "Korikakumon!"

"Biyomon….digivolve to…Birdramon!" yelled Biyomon as she digivolved into her champion form Birdramon.

"Wow" muttered Raikumon at the sights of the warriors and their Birdramon ally.

"Rah! You all are nothing but worthless pebbles. Terra Destroyer" roared BlackWarGreymon as he gathered all the energy in the atmosphere and fired it at the gang but our heroes dodged it and began their attacks.

"Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamon as he fired countless small balls of fire at BlackWarGreymon from his gauntlets.

"Cleansing Light!" yelled Beowulfmon as he fired a beam of light accompanied with some missiles at BlackWarGreymon.

"Ebony Blast! Rah!" roared JagerLowemon as he fired a big black ball of energy at BlackWarGreymon.

"Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired two connected balls of thunder from his arms.

"Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as he threw his two axes with great speed towards BlackWarGreymon.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired some pink energy bladed in the form of a hurricane towards BlackWarGreymon.

"Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she fired some flaming meteors from her wings towards BlackWarGreymon.

But to everyone's shock their combined attacks didn't do any damage to BlackWarGreymon who just stood there laughing, "And you all call yourselves the Legendary Warriors!"

"He is too strong" said a grim Bokomon to which Neemon nodded.

"What do we do now?" asked a grim MetalKabuterimon as he moved back a little.

Suddenly JagerLowemon thought about a plan and moved away from the others.

BlackWarGreymon now started to defeat our heroes one by one. "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled and fired his attack which struck Aldamon and it was pretty hard which caused him to de-digivolve into Takuya.

"Takuya, are you okay?" asked Korikakumon as he stood in front of his fallen comrade. "Yeah, I am okay but my head hurts" replied Takuya as he got up rubbing his head.

"Time for payback, Frozen Arrowheads!" yelled Korikakumon as his deadlocks griped around BlackWarGreymon but he just pulled Korikakumon towards him and gave him an almighty punch which made Korikakumon de-digivolve into Tommy who fell to the ground with a thud, "That hurts!"

"Tommy!" exclaimed MetalKabuterimon as he moved towards Tommy and then he turned to face BlackWarGreymon and fired his nose cannon, "Electron Cannon!"

The attack did manage to put some hurt on BlackWarGreymon but the latter soon recovered. "How dare you!?" he yelled and moved at a great speed and went staright to MetalKabuterimon and gave him a tight punch. The attack struck MetalKabuterimon and he was pushed back but due to his strong armour he sustained the damage but he was too tired to fight back.

"Why you?! Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired pink energy bladed in the form of a hurricane but as last time, the attack didn't do any damage on BlackWarGreymon who just laughed, "And you call yourself the Beast Warrior of Wind! Hahahah!"

"Beo Saber!" yelled Beowulfmon as he lunged forward at BlackWarGreymon with his Beo Saber but BlackWarGreymon just knocked him and threw him. The attack from his enemy caused Beowulfmon to de-digivolve into Kouji, "What an amazing power".

"How amusing…" laughed BlackWarGreymon as he looked at the fallen warriors but something caught his notice, "Wait! Someone's missing!"

"And that would be me. Dark Master!" yelled a voice and BlackWarGreymon turned to see JagerLowemon coming towards him with the aura of a black lion.

"No!" cried BlackWarGreymon as JagerLowemon went through him which knocked the fractal code out of him which also contained a small metal ball sort of thing with some strange symbols.

"So he had a piece of ZeedMilleniummon!" cried MetalKabuterimon as he turned back into JP.

"JagerLowemon….slide – evolution….Lowemon!" yelled JagerLowemon as he slide – evolved into Lowemon. Walking towards the fallen BlackWarGreymon, Lowemon took out his D-tector, "BlackWarGreymon this D-tector will purify your soul and you will be good again, Fractal Code Digitise!" and with that BlackWarGreymon was scanned and changed into his true form of WarGreymon.

Greymon and Kabuterimon ran to their friend and helped him to his feet. "Thank you for purifying me" WarGreymon thanked the gang which could say nothing but, "Don't mention it".

"What exactly happened to you?" asked Kouji to which WarGreymon replied, "All I remember is that one day I was walking in the factory when suddenly a metal ball sort of thing came to me and I touched it after that I transformed into BlackWarGreymon and started attacking my colleagues".

"Well, it's a good thing that key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon is out of you" muttered Kouichi as he stared at his D-tector. After this the gang bid goodbye and went to the docks.

"Now that all is well, we can start out journey" said Raikumon as he led the gang to the docks where his ship was. Soon after some walking they reached the ship and it was a marvellous sight because the ship was actually a Naval Military Warship!

"Raikumon, is that a warship?" asked a fascinated Bokomon as he stared at the weaponry and the high tech features of the warship.

"Welcome to DWNS Frontolio" said Capt. Raikumon as he pressed a button on the ship and a door opened.

"Hey Bokomon, do you know about this?" asked Takuya as he and the others entered the bridge.

"Yes, you see after you all left the Digital World, the Celestial Council decided to form the 'Armed Forces of the Digital World' because we couldn't always call you children to assist in our matters, after all you all have a life".

"Armed Forces of the Digital World" said the digidestined in unison but let Bokomon continue.

"Our armed forces are combined of the Digital World Army (DWA for short), the Digital World Air Force (DWAF) and the Digital World Navy (DWN). This ship is one of the navy's guided missiles – destroyer warships. The DWNS stands for Digital World Naval Ship" explained Bokomon.

"Lord Seraphimon is the Field Marshal of the Digital World Army, Lord Cherubimon is the Marshal of the Digital World Air Force and Lady Ophanimon is the Fleet Admiral of the Digital World Navy" joined in Neemon as the gang listened carefully.

"I, Sir Bokomon am the 2nd in Command of the DWN (Digital World Navy), and Sir Neemon is the 2nd in Command of the DWA (Digital World Army)" said Bokomon to which all the digidestined could say was, "WOW!"

After some moments Raikumon came in. "Hey Capt. Raikumon, do you know that I am Sir Bokomon, the 2nd in Command of the DWN" said Bokomon to which Raikumon did a quick bow and saluted him, "It's a pleasure for me to have you on board this ship sir!"

"My pleasure too Captain" said Bokomon as he also saluted him back.

"And I am Sir Neemon the 2nd in Command of the DWA" said Neemon to which Raikumon saluted him and the yellow rabbit saluted him back.

"So who is the 2nd in Command of the DWAF?" asked Kouichi to which Bokomon replied, "Well, the Celestial Council still hasn't chosen who will wield the command".

"One more thing, after you children went back, a group of digimon scientists disguised as humans were sent into your world to gather information about the data of the human world's militaries. They travelled to many powerful countries like the Republic of India, the People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation, the United States of America, the European Union and many other countries, in short you could say that they travelled to almost every country gathering Military data" said Bokomon.

"WOW!" said the digidestined.

By now night had fallen over the Digital World and our heroes went to sleep.

_Author: This chapter is done and if any of you think that I may have left out your country then please forgive me for these are all the names I could think of. I am not saying that some countries are powerful and some are not for I think that every country in this world is equal. The next chapter shall be up soon till then please wait and don't forget to give me your precious reviews._


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue Volcamon!

**Chapter 12: Rescue Volcamon!**

_Kouichi: In the last chapter, I and the others arrived at the Vajra Port City from where we were supposed to find a certain Capt. Raikumon who would give us a ride to the Dark Continent, but before we could start our journey, he asked for our help in purifying his WarGreymon friend who runs a factory on the outskirts of the city. We decided to help and fought him, things looked grim for us in the beginning but using the element of surprise, we were able to defeat him, only to find that he had a key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon inside him! Anyways, we took that piece away and started our journey and on the way, the gang (except Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon for they already know) gained some valuable General Knowledge about the Digital World. Let's read this chapter:_

A Digital World Naval warship was moving peacefully on the oceans towards the Dark Continent; 2 days have passed and on board were the digidestined, their 3 digimon friends and Capt. Raikumon. They were on board DWNS Frontolio.

"I am bored" whined Takuya as he sat idly on one of the seats of the guest area. "Man! Sea journeys are really boring".

"Come on Takuya" said Zoe as she looked around. "This looks like a really high-tech warship".

After some moments of silence, Raikumon came in the room. "Guys, the Frontolio is running low and fuel, therefore we will have to stop for a day at some port to refuel this ship" he said to which JP said, "Well, we will see land, right guys?"

The gang thought for a while and agreed to stop, they were told that the nearest stop will be the Derm Island and it would take the Frontolia 4hours to reach it.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we inform the Celestial Digimon about this key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon we have discovered" to this gang nodded and asked Bokomon to call Raikumon. After some while he came. "I see that you all wish to contact the Celestial Digimon" the gang nodded and Raikumon continued, "Don't waste the powers of your D-tectors for this warship has a Communications Room equipped with the most modern communication systems. You can use that".

"That's great and since Kouichi scanned BlackWarGreymon, he will do the call while we wait here and Bokomon and Neemon will go with him" said Takuya to which the gang agreed and Raikumon led Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon out of the room and into the Communications Room. Upon reaching it the trio discovered it was full of high-tech comms and other advanced technologies.

"Take that radio and call the Celestial Digimon" said Raikumon as he pointed towards a chair and the tech in front of it. Kouichi went to it and put the headphones on his ears and bought the attached mic close to his mouth. "Now press that green button, and you will be able to contact Field Marshal Seraphimon" instructed Raikumon and Kouichi did what he was told.

After pressing the button, Kouichi spoke, "Seraphimon, this is Kouichi from DWNS Frontolio, do you copy, over?" to this Seraphimon replied from the other side, "Yes Kouichi, I hear you loud and clear, so why did you contact me?"  
"Seraphimon, it all went like this….." and with that Kouichi explained everything that happened in Tomale Village and the Vajra Port City.

After assessing the information, Seraphimon said, "Kouichi, this is a very serious matter. You said that the key/piece of ZeedMilleniummon you found in the Tolmale Village was his eyes and you all haven't been able to figure it what was the key/piece that possessed WarGreymon was. Well, I think that key/piece contained the hands of ZeedMilleniummon. Therefore, I advise you all to hurry to the Dark Continent and let Tricolomon destroy them. Over and out!" and with that the transmission ended and Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon went back to join the others.

"So what did Seraphimon say?" asked Takuya as Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon sat down on the chairs.

"Well, he said…" Kouichi began and explained the others about the conversation he had, the gang heard with interest and when the explanation ended, Takuya said, "I get it now, we have to get to the Dark Continent fast!" to this the gang nodded and Raikumon came in, "Its afternoon now and we will reach Derm Island by evening. On other topic, do you all want some lunch?"

"Yeah!" said JP and Takuya in unison as the others giggled a little and agreed to have some lunch. Raikumon then led them to the dining area and served them lunch.

After lunch, the gang was seated and discussing about their further plan of action. "I say that we use the power of the Armed Forces of the Digital World against Daemon and his minions" suggested Biyomon and her suggestion was agreed by Bokomon, Neemon, Tommy and JP, but Takuya had other plans, "No, we cannot risk the lives of so many soldiers in a matter which can be handled by us. After all, we have the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors". Zoe and Kouji agreed to his suggestion. At last they turned to Kouichi to know his opinion. "I am with Biyomon's suggestion" said Kouichi.

By now, the sun was setting down and dusk was descending upon the landscape. Before the sun could set completely, the gang arrived at Derm Islands, they had learned that this island comprised of three island-like provinces, i.e., the Waterfall area, the main/town area and the volcano area.

"So this is Derm Island" said Bokomon as he looked around at the surroundings, they were at the main/town area docks. Raikumon had gone to get the fuel, the gang was supposed to meet him at the docks the next morning, till then they were free to do whatever they wanted.

"Let's go take a look at the town" said Takuya as he started walking in a random direction, the other thought for a while and decided to follow him, in case their goggle-headed leader got in any trouble because of his rusty attitude (_Takuya: Hey! That's not nice. Kouji: But you are like that only. Author/dmburd: Quiet you two!)._

After some walking, the gang reached a market full of fancy stuff being sold on cheap prices. "Where are we?" asked JP to which Bokomon replied, "We are currently at the Town Market. Guys I think we should find a place to stay for the night for its getting dark".

"Bokomon is right" said Kouji, "But where do we find a place?"

"According to some information Raikumon gave me, we can find some Inns near the docks" answered Bokomon and this prompted the gang to start moving. After sometime, the gang reached an Inn, they went inside and were greeted by a Gabumon who was the manager, and he welcomed them warmly.

"We would require, a room for the nine of us and before we go to our rooms, we would like to have dinner please cause we're starving" said Takuya to which Gabumon chuckled and answered, "The dinner is being served in our restaurant which is on the 2nd floor and after dinner you could get the room key from me, I shall be on the reception counter".

"Thanks buddy" replied Takuya as he started walking toward the elevator with the gang following him. Soon, they reached the restaurant and were served a good meal after which they went to Gabumon to fetch their key.

'So, tell me, is it true that you are the digidestined?" asked Gabumon sd he handed the key to Takuya who was shocked at how he knew him and the others.

"Sir, how do you know that I and my friends have the inherited the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors?" asked a curious JP to which Gabumon handed him a fat book (it had more than 1000pages) titled 'The Best Friends of a Digimon' and its author was no other than BOKOMON!

"What the hell!?" asked a surprised Takuya to which Bokomon replied, "After you all left, it took me 2 years to write all this. I have written about every single adventure we had and the moments we shared".

"Remind me to get an 'English' copy of this book" said a smiling Takuya. After the talks were over, the gang went to bed and was sleeping peacefully.

The next morning they woke only to hear a bad news….

"What do you mean, that due to heavy tide the ship is now beyond reach!?" shouted Takuya to which his friends tried to calm him down. Last night, high tide had occurred and water level had increased which put the ship little further and now the gang will have to cross deep water in order to get to Raikumon and the DWNS Frontolio. "We have to cross this water in order to get there" said Kouji, the others agreed.

Suddenly, a water-dragon like digimon swam up to the gang. "Bokomon, who is that digimon approaching us?" asked Takuya to which Bokomon replied after reading something in his book, "That is a Seadramon".

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Seadramon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Sea Digimon_

_Attribute: Data_

_Family: Deep Savers_

_Attacks: Ice Blast, Water Breath, Ice Winder_

"Are you children, the digidestined?" asked Seadramon to which the warriors nodded and Seadramon continued, "The Volcano Area which is guarded by Volcamon, has been captured by a Devimon who has also imprisoned Volcamon and his friends. I have managed to escape and have been told that the digidestined gang is here. So I came to ask for help, will you help the people of Volcano Area?"

The gang thought for a moment. "I think we should help him and in return he could give us a ride to the Frontolio" suggested Kouichi and the gang agreed to it. Turning to the Seadramon, a grinning Takuya said, "We will help you but in return you have to give us a ride to our ship, the DWNS Frontolio". The Seadramon had no choice but to agree for the sake of his friends, "I agree. Get on my back and I shall take you to the Volcano Area" said he. And with that the gang hopped on his back and he began moving towards the Volcano Area. After some time they reached it….

"This is Volcano Area" said Seadramon as he dropped the gang on the shore of a small island which had an inactive volcano in the middle of it, "I shall wait for you all here. Head east and you will reach the place where Devimon is. I hope that you all will manage to rescue my friend" and with that he dived into the deep water.

"Ok gang! Let's go!" exclaimed Takuya as he started walking in the eastern direction with the others following their leader. After some walking, the gang reached a clearing, and in the middle of it was a cage and inside it was a metal looking digimon with a small volcano on his back, he was Volcamon!

"He is unconscious" whispered Kouichi as he went in for a closer look. The gang had not alerted anyone and were quietly doing their work when an interruption occurred…

"Who has dared to step in my territory!" roared a digimon who looked like IceDevimon but was blackish in colour, he was Devimon.

"Let's show him who we are!" yelled Takuya as data began to circle his hand.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated the Beast Spirit of Fire to become, "BurningGreymon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated the Beast Spirit of Light to become, "KendoGarurumon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become, "JagerLowemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become, "Korikakumon!"

"Biyomon…digivolve to…Birdramon!" yelled Biyomon as she digivolved to Birdramon.

"Bokomon and Neemon! Try to free Volcamon!" yelled BurningGreymon as he got in a fighting stance but Devimon just gave a grin for as soon as Bokomon touched the cage, he got an electric shock!

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Bokomon as he fell on Neemon. "Devimon, what is this?!" yelled JagerLowemon to which a grinning Devimon replied, "That cage has electricity running through it and can only be safe to touch when I am defeated but that is impossible. How can you brats defeat me?"

"Like this! Pyro Barrage!" roared BurningGreymon as he fired small red lasers from the gauntlets on his arms, a blast occurred when the lasers hit Devimon but as the smoke cleared, it was revealed that he was unharmed.

"That is the best you can do!" laughed Devimon, "Death Hand!" and with that he fired a blast of dark energy from his hand towards BurningGreymon but before it could hit him, JagerLowemon took the hit and surprisingly no damage occurred to him!

"That is IMPOSSIBLE! How could you sustain my attack!?" yelled Devimon as he began to lose his calm.

"I am the Warrior of Darkness and therefore Dark powers won't do any damage to me, instead they will add to my energy" replied a calm JagerLowemon as he began to glow in a purple aura.

"Kouichi, are you…okay?" asked KendoGarurumon as he watched his brother.

"I am fine, but Devimon won't be" replied JagerLowemon as he leapt towards Devimon, "Ebony Blast!" the attack struck Devimon hard but not hard enough to knock him.

"You have gained some power that I have to hand it to you" said Devimon as he got in a fighting stance, "Death Hand!"

"Ebony Blast!" countered JagerLowemon. The attacks met and caused a huge explosion. "Help me guys, don't just stand there" yelled JagerLowemon as the smoke cleared. 'Right!" replied the others.

"Pyro Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he fired small red lasers from the gauntlets on his arms.

"Lupine Laser!" yelled KendoGarurumon as he fired a white orb of energy from his mouth.

"Ebony Blast! Rah!" roared JagerLowemon as he fired a black orb of energy from his mouth.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired pink energy blades in the form of a hurricane.

"Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired two connected thunder balls from his arms.

"Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as he threw his two axes at a great speed towards Devimon.

"Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she fired some flaming meteors from her wings towards Devimon.

The combined attacks struck Devimon hard and knocked him to the ground, now the warriors surrounded him in a circle with Birdramon flying in the air, charging her attacks in case Devimon tried some tricks.

"Devimon, we will let you live if you release Volcamon and leave this place forever!" exclaimed BurningGreymon as the others nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Leave this place or else!" said MetalKabuterimon as he began charging his nose cannon.

_~They have the upper hand and I am helpless~ _thought Devimon, he then suddenly saw Birdramon in the air and an idea occurred to him, _~That will help me~_

"Take this!" yelled Devimon as he started to spin at a great speed which caused the sand surrounding him to go up and soon a sand tornado was formed and it also sucked in Birdramon!

When the sand tornado cleared, Devimon stood with Birdramon captive in his evil hands!

"Let me go!" yelled Birdramon as she tried hard to get herself free but her efforts were futile.

"Birdramon!" gasped Zephyrmon, "We can't attack with Birdramon captive!"

"How right you are!" replied Devimon, "Death Hand!" the attack struck Zephyrmon and she was knocked to the ground, she de-digivolved into Zoe, "That will leave a mark!"

"My friends are getting hurt!" exclaimed Birdramon. Suddenly she was covered in fractal code. "Birdramon…digivolve to…Garudamon!" yelled Birdramon. When the data stream cleared a huge eagle-human digimon made its appearance, she had huge wings and mighty sharp talons.

"She has become the Legendary Garudamon!" yelled Bokomon whilst looking at his book.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Garudamon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Type: Bird_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Wind Guardians/Virus Busters_

_Attacks: Wing Blade, Eagle Claw, Crimson Claw, Fire Hurricanes_

"What the hell?!" yelled Devimon who was shocked, "But still I will beat you! Death Hand!" the attack struck Garudamon but did no damage. 'Now it's my turn! Wing Blade!" yelled Garudamon as she unleashed a vacuum blade at super speed. The blade went through Devimon and caused his fractal code to come out which was scanned by Garudamon who de-digivolved to Biyomon with the warriors doing the same and become their human forms again.

"Great Job Biyomon!" yelled Zoe and as soon as she said it, the cage containing Volcamon shattered in to a million fragments which dissapered.

"Thanks for your help children" said Volcamon who was conscious now.

"It was nothing" said Takuya. After the chats Volcamon went somewhere and the gang went to the shore from where they met Seadramon who gave them a ride to the DWNS Frontolio by afternoon.

"What took you so long?" asked an annoyed Raikumon to which Takuya replied, "we had to sort some things!"

"Anyways, I have got the fuel, and we can start on our journey" replied Raikumon as he went to the bridge.

And thus, our heroes continue their journey to the Dark Continent to meet Tricoclomon who will destroy the keys/pieces of ZeedMilleniummon.

_Author: So, this chapter also ends. Don't forget to give your precious reviews and one more thing, I am going on a vacation therefore the next chapter will be published after some time, please wait till then. I promise to make an update as soon as I return from my vacation, till then, Au revoir, Ciao, Sayonara, etc._


	14. Chapter 13: The Journey Continues

**Chapter 13: The Journey Continues**

_Dmburd: HEY GUYS! I'm BACK!_

_Everyone: SS!_

(Note: For those of you who are wondering who SS is then let me tell you that in reality SS are the initials of my real name)

_Dmburd: Missed me?_

_Kouji: Not really but where have been wondering where you have been for your vacations._

_Dmburd: Any guesses?_

_Takuya: Nope_

_Dmburd: Since weather in India during summers is intolerably hot, I decided to go to a cold place farther north_

_Zoe: And that place was?_

_Dmburd: Moscow, Russia_

_Tommy: You went to Russia?!_

_Dmburd: Yup!_

_JP: It must've been cold out there_

_Dmburd: Not really, during summers Russia is a nice place. I even visited St. Petersburg _

_Kouichi: Cool!_

_Dmburd: I will tell about my trip afterwards, now let's start the chapter. JP I choose you to do the recap._

_JP: Right! In the last chapter, the gang encountered a Devimon who had illegally captured the Volcano Area of Derm Island and held hostage its caretaker Volcamon. We tried fighting first but couldn't succeed. It was then that Biyomon digivolved to her Ultimate form Garudamon and soon defeated that Devimon, ending his chaos and setting Volcamon free. Now let's proceed:_

The DWNS Frontolio was moving at full speed towards its destination the Dark Continent. The gang and Raikumon were on board.

"I can't believe that I digivolved to Ultimate Level. Oh! My parents would've been so proud" said a happy Biyomom.

"I am sure they've been proud" replied a smiling Zoe. It was just after a few moments that a worried looking Raikumon came into the room, "Gang! Please come to the bridge with me".

The curious gang followed Raikumon out of the room and to the bridge. Upon reaching Takuya asked, "Why exactly did you call us here?" to which Raikumon replied whilst pointing at a valley they could see at a distance from the window, "That valley is called the Doom Valley and there are rumours that any digimon who has entered it has never come out".

"We are the digidestined. I am sure that we will make it" said Tommy but Raikumon had other thoughts, "According to the Military Intelligence Database, some reconnaissance UAV drones had been sent there for investigation and they have come up with the result that Doom Valley is under the control of a ferocious MarineDevimon who is coincidentally the brother of the Devimon who was defeated by Garudamon back at the Volcano Area of Derm Island".

"He may try to take revenge" suggested Biyomon and the others couldn't help but agree.

"Hey Raikumon, does the Frontolio possess any weapons at this moment?" asked Kouji to which Raikumon exclaimed, "But of course! The Frontolio possess one of the best weapons system in the Digital World!"

"Good, if MarineDevimon tries to get close he will get a blast!" exclaimed Takuya after which the gang gave a sigh of relief and went back to the lounge leaving Raikumon to commandeer the warship.

"MarineDevimon won't have a chance" chirped Biyomon as she took her seat with the others following suit.

After sometime, the Frontolio was very near the valley. As soon as they entered it, darkness descended upon the landscape.

"It's bloody dark in here! I can't see a thing!" exclaimed a frustrated Raikumon as the gang behind him stood watching, "I think I should turn on the Lights and start the area sensors".

Soon, the lights and sensors were working just fine and Raikumon was able to lead the warship to a certain distance before one of the sensors started beep (they're reporting something not right). "Something's not right here. The sensors don't go beeping without any reason. Guys keep a look-out" said Raikumon as he slowed the ship.

"We are watching" replied Takuya as he looked out of the window with the others doing the same.

Suddenly, the radars started beeping signalling something on the right side.

"Guy! Something is there. I suggest that Kouichi and Biyomon go check it out as Kouichi can see very well in the dark" suggested Raikumon and the required person and digimon went out.

Now let's take it to the deck (outside)….

"I see nothing" said Biyomon as she looked around and waited for Kouichi's reply who was also trying to see something and it was not long before he did see something.

"I think I just say something!" yelled Kouichi, "Biyomon! Go tell the others and ask Raikumon to ready the weapons of this ship!"

"Right!" replied Biyomon and flew away.

Now let's take it inside the ship…

"Raikumon ready the weapons! Kouichi has seen something!" yelled Biyomon as she flew into the main room.

"Okay!" replied Raikumon as he typed a command into the keyboard and the weapons started functioning.

"Guys!" came the voice of Kouichi. "Kouichi is in trouble. I must see!" exclaimed Raikumon as he typed another command and the flashlights of the ship turned to Kouichi's direction and the sight wasn't pretty.

They say a huge digimon with tentacles growing from his body….he was MarineDevimon.

"Bokomon, is that MarineDevimon?" gulped a scared Neemon to which a grim Bokomon replied, "Yes"

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: MarineDevimon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Family: Deep Savers/Dark Area_

_Attacks: Dark Deluge, Evil Wing, Neck Hanging_

"The weapons will require sometime to charge up. Please try to hold him till then" said Raikumon as he looked at the screen to confirm the power status.

"Right! But don't make it too late" said Takuya as he ran out of the door to help Kouichi with the others (except Raikumon) following him.

Meanwhile outside….

"Get out of my Area now or I will crush you to pieces!" yelled an angry MarineDevimon to which Kouichi's reply was….

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kouichi as he activated the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become, "JagerLowemon!"

"Hah! You think that becoming something big will defeat me!" yelled MarineDevimon.

"How about this? Ebony Blast! Rah!" yelled JagerLowemon as he fired a huge black ball of energy towards MarineDevimon but to this shock, the attack didn't do any damage.

"That tickled me" said MarineDevimon sarcastically before launching his own attack, "Neck Hanging!" he threw one of his tentacles and gripped JagerLowemon's left paw and he tightened his grip. He was literally trying to crush JagerLowemon's left paw.

"Argh!" JagerLowemon screamed in pain but couldn't do anything. Suddenly his friends arrived. "Kouichi!" yelled Kouji, "Guys! Let's go we have to help him!"

"Right!" replied the others and the evolutions begun.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Fire to become, "Aldamon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Light to become, "Beowulfmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become, "Korikakaumon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon…digivolve to…Birdramon!" yelled Biyomon as she digivolved to Birdramon.

"Aldamon! Get JagerLowemon free!" yelled Zephyrmon to which Aldamon replied before starting the fight, "Okay!"

"Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamon as he fired countless small ball of fire towards the tentacle MarineDevimon that was holding JagerLowemon. The attack struck its target and MarineDevimon dropped his foe. JagerLowemon landed with a thud on the ship and de-digivolved into Kouichi who was unconscious.

"Cleansing Light!" yelled Beowulfmon as he fired some missiles accompanied by a beam of light towards MarineDevimon. The attack struck him and caused some pain.

"Hey Zephyrmon, let's give a combined attack!" yelled Birdramon whose suggestion was accepted and Zephyrmon readied her attack.

"Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired some pink energy blades in the form of a hurricane towards MarineDevimon.

"Now it's my turn! Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she fired some flame meteors towards MarineDevimon.

The combined attacks of Zephyrmon and Birdramon struck MarineDevimon hard but the monster was not defeated now.

"Dark Deluge!" yelled MarineDevimon as he fired some really powerful acid fr4om his mouth towards Birdramon and Zephyrmon but the duo were quick to get out of the way and watched as the acid struck a rock and changed it into nothingness.

"That was close!" said Zephyrmon, "Thank God!"

"Our turn Korikakumon!" yelled MetalKabuterimon. "Yeah!" replied Korikakumon.

"Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired two big balls of thunder energy towards MarineDevimon.

"Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon as he threw his two axes at MarineDevimon with great speed.

The Combo of the Ice and Thunder attacks struck MarineDevimon but even though it did some damage, it was not able to defeat him.

"I am getting tired!" exclaimed Aldamon for the gang had been fighting for a long time now. Thing looked bad for our guys when suddenly out of nowhere four big missile torpedoes came and struck MarineDevimon.

"AAAAH!" screamed the enemy of the warriors when suddenly Raikumon called out on the mic, "Guys! The weapons have weakened him. Go for it!"

"Right! I will do it!" yelled Beowulfmon as he raised his Beo Saber in the air and created a big white wolf of light, "Frozen Hunter!"

The attack went straight through MarineDevimon and caused his Fractal Code to come out.

"Slave of Evil, be purified. Fractal Code Digitise!" yelled Beowulfmon as he scanned MarinedDevimon and a digi egg flew out.

Suddenly Kouji (now de-digivolved with the others) remembered out Kouichi and ran to him.

"Kouichi!" yelled Kouji as he crouched beside his brother who was now starting to wake up. "What happened?" asked Kouichi. The others were relived to find that he was not injured but when Kouichi tried to get up, he screamed in pain, "My left hand!"

"Let's take him to Raikumon. I am sure that there is a medical room in this warship" suggested Biyomon and the others agreed.

Slinging Kouichi's arms over their shoulder Kouji and Takuya took him to the medical room where Raikumon examined his hand.

"Kouichi, it looks that MarineDevimon has fractured your hand" said Raikumon as he finished examining an X-ray of Kouichi's hand (Info- Warships of Navies have high-tech medical facilities).

"That explains the pain" mumbled Kouichi before asking Raikumon, "Now what?"

"Well, your arm will have a long plaster and you will have to wear a sling. The fracture could take some time to heal" replied Raikumon before turning to the others, 'Make sure that he doesn't fight".

"You leave that to us" replied Takuya to the dismay of Kouichi.

"Zoe you and Biyomon apply that plaster to Kouichi's hand and don't forget the sling" said Raikumon and Zoe and Biyomon got to their work.

Soon, Kouichi's hand was encased in a long plaster and he had a sling and the journey continued.

_Dmburd: So ready to hear about my trip?_

_Kouichi: Yeah but I didn't like that you fractured my hand. I feel useless._

_Kouji: Don't worry_

_Takuya: Now tell us what you have to tell_

_Zoe: Yeah! I am really excited to hear about it_

_Dmburd: Fine. JP and Tommy, please finish up the chapter while I start my story and don't take too long or you might miss some of it. *begins to tell*_

_JP: We get to do all the work. *sigh*. Well, on behalf of SS I hope that you liked this chapter. He will update soon. Till then, bye._

_Tommy: And don't forget to give your precious reviews. Au revoir._


	15. Chapter 14: The Daemon Corps

**Chapter 14: The Daemon Corps**

_Dmburd: Hey Guys!_

_Everybody: Hello_

_Dmburd: What happened? Why so tired?_

_Kouji: Nothing, we are just bored._

_Dmburd: Why?_

_Takuya: Nothing to do_

_Bokomon: I agree_

_Dmburd: I am about to begin Chapter 14 and I don't want lazy people! So get up and ready!_

_JP: *gulp* OK_

_Dmburd: Good. Zoe I want you to do the recap._

_Zoe: Ok. In the last chapter, the DWNS Frontolio was passing through the Doom Valley which was under the control of a MarineDevimon. We thought of slipping past him but he found us and also fractured Kouichi's arm during the fight. We tried counter-attacking but couldn't succeed. It was then that the Frontolio used its high-tech weapons system to weaken MarineDevimon and enabled us to purify him. Let's read this chapter now:_

Everything was peaceful aboard the DWNS Frontolio. It was now very close to its destination The Dark Continent. Nothing could delay the gang except….

"Guys, the Frontolio is running low on food and others supplies. We have to stop somewhere for some time" said Raikumon as he entered the Sitting Lounge of the ship.

"Not again. We are so close. Couldn't you get it from a supply ship or something?" asked Takuya but to his dismay Raikumon answered, "Sorry Takuya. But currently there are no supply ships near us. We have no option but to stop for a while".

"Fine. Tell us where are going to stop" asked Kouji.

"According to the Global Positioning System (GPS) we are quite near Drew Island and fortunately we had built a military base called Drew Joint Military Base, there a few years ago. It is used joints by the Navy, Air Force and the Army. If you are lucky, you might see some Fighter planes or tanks or even an aircraft carrier" replied Raikumon.

"Well, let's go there" said Bokomon and with that Raikumon left to set the ship on a course to Drew Island.

"Hey Bokomon, when did you guys launch a GPS Satellite?" asked Tommy to which Bokomon replied, "A few years back we launched some. Currently there are 12 working satellites and 5 space stations up there. We have even established bases on the three moons of our world. We use our space equipment for largely peaceful purposes but there are some things which are used by the military".

"Cool" replied Tommy and Bokomon could do nothing more than smile at the child's fascination.

After some 4-5hrs of waiting, the gang finally arrived at Drew Island and were happy to do so for they haven't stepped on solid land for 6days (not counting the Derm Island and the Doom Valley).

"So this is Drew Island" said Takuya as he got down from the bridge connecting the Frontolio and the Drew ground.

Suddenly a fighter plane whizzed above their head.

"Hey Bokomon! That is the Eurofighter Typhoon, right?" yelled/asked Takuya (in military bases where the Air Force fighters are present, you will have a lot of noise and will have to shout in order to speak to the other person).

"Yeah! It is a gift from the European Union" replied Bokomon. After some seconds Raikumon got down.

"Come on guys! Let's go inside!" Raikumon said, turning to some other digimons dressed in military clothes, who were probable the local authorities he said, "Take care of the Frontolio and load it with fuel and food/supplies!" the digimons nodded and got to their works.

After some walking, the gang entered the main building of the Military base and were greeted by the Base Commander, Major Grekomon.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Grekomon_

_Level: Mega_

_Type: Unknown_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Land Guardians_

_Attacks: None (Uses mostly military equipment)_

"Welcome to the Drew Military Base" said the Major, "It is an honour for us to help the digidestined".

"We are also delighted to be here Major" replied Takuya, "We will be here for some time. I hope you don't mind".

"Oh! Not at all. Come with me and I shall show you your quarters".

"Thanks" said Takuya and with that the gang started to follow him, except Raikumon who had gone to do some work.

After some walking the gang reached their quarters and it was no better than a 7-Star Hotel Room!

"Good God!" said an awed Biyomon as she explored the luxury room but for some reason Bokomon and Neemon didn't look affected from the sight. It looked like they were used to it.

"Bokomon, aren't you fascinated?" asked Tommy as he stared at the Giant TV provided in the room.

"No, Tommy. As Knights and Military Commanders, I and Neemon travel to the various parts of the Digital World and this is a common sight. We are used to Luxurious Hotel Room and A1 Service" replied Bokomon and Neemon nodded in agreement.

"You and Neemon have a pretty nice life" remarked Tommy but Bokomon replied, "It's not easy to have great responsibilities kid. Even though we are given all the pleasures of this world, we have to work hard to keep up our status, we don't get to sit back and relax. If I and Neemon wouldn't have come with you guys then currently at this moment I would be in a meeting or sitting in my Official Cabin doing some paperwork and take my word for it Tommy, we get a lot of work to do".

"That's true" agreed Neemon.

"I understand" said Kouichi, "With great power comes great responsibility. I mean Bokomon must have taken so many decisions that could've affected the lives of millions of digimons. Even Neemon".

"I get it" said Tommy.

"Okay people. Enjoy your stay. I will be taking my leave now and there are 6 rooms at your disposal. I would recommend that Sir Bokomon, Sir Neemon and Takuya take one. Let another be taken by JP, another by Kouichi, another by Zoe and Biyomon and the last one by Tommy. Dinner will be given to your rooms or you could come to the Dining Area. Dinner starts from 7:30PM/1930hrs. And one more thing, please don't leave the base without supervision" said the Major.

"Why so?" asked Takuya.

"Daemon's minions have attacked this base sometimes. They call themselves the Daemon Corps and have targeted many digimons. We always repelled the attacks but the Daemon Corps are a resilient group and keep waiting for an opportunity to strike. If they know that the digidestined and two top military commanders are here, they will surely not waste an opportunity to attack you guys. Be advised, the enemy is contantly waiting for a chance, don't give him that and be alert" and with that the Major left.

"I hate Daemon" muttered Tommy to whom Bokomon sarcastically replied, "Don't we all".

"Anyways, since we have nothing to do, let's check out this base" said Kouji to which the gang agreed.

They put their luggage in their respective rooms and went out of their quarters. After some walking they reached the Command Room. It was full of high-tech equipment and computers. In front of the many computers, was a huge screen which was showing something which couldn't be understood by the digidestined (it's written in Digital Language).

"The Digital World sure has advanced since we left it. How long has it been? Two years, 4 months, 5 days or something" said JP to which a mildly-shocked Zoe replied, "You remember that much?"

"Yup" said JP.

Suddenly, they were joined by Raikumon. "Ah! There you are" he said.

"Raikumon. We were just checking out this base" said Kouji.

"Nice. Hey Kouichi, how's your arm?" asked Raikumon to which a faintly smiling Kouichi replied, "It is much better now. I think I will have this sling removed soon".

"Good. Come with me gang and I will show you all around the base" said Raikumon and they began moving.

First they went to the Air Force runway. There a Eurofighter Typhoon was landing and the Pilot got out but he was a human!

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HUMANS COME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD?!" exclaimed Tommy but suddenly the human turned into a digimon, 'AND HOW DID THAT HUMAN BECOME A DIGIMON!"

"Calm down. Actually we found out that all the digimon couldn't fit into the equipment we had, so our scientists made a special injection and it was given to all the digimons in the Military service. The injection allows one to change into human form and switch back into his/her digimon form whenever he/she wants. It's all science you know" said a calm Neemon but Tommy couldn't help but think. Even his friends were shocked and they weren't able to say a thing but they soon came back to their senses and complimented the digimon on their scientific advancements.

Next, they reached the helipad where various Helicopters were landing. They were EuroCopter Tigers, Mi-28 Hovocs, and AH-64 Apaches.

"Hey Bokomon, all of this is from the Human World, right?' asked Takuya to which Bokomon nodded in agreement.

They now reached the Docks were many naval warships were stationed. Some were equipped with all sorts of equipment from modern warfare (not the Call of Duty).

After their tour, the gang was now walking back to their quarters. They had left Raikumon at the docks for he had some work to do.

They were just nearing their quarters when an explosion happened! They was screaming and shouting and Raikumon hurriedly came to them, he said, "The Daemon Corps have attacked! They must have found out about the presence of you guys!"

"We will not let Daemon's underlings destroy this base because of us we will fight them. Ready Gang?" exclaimed Takuya to which the gang replied, "Yes!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Takuya as he activated both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Fire to become, "Aldamon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" yelled Kouji as he activated both the Human and Beast Spirit of Light to become, "Beowulfmon!"

Beowulfmon also said, Kouichi! Don't even think of fighting with that arm!"

"Fine!" grumbled Kouichi.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled JP as he activated the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become, "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Zoe as she activated the Beast Spirit of Wind to become, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Tommy as he activated the Beast Spirit of Ice to become, "Korikakumon!"

"Biyomon…Warp-Digivolve to…Garudamon!" yelled Biyomon as she Warp-Digivolved to Garudamon.

"Go show them the power of the Legendary Warriors!" yelled Bokomon to which the digidestined (except Kouichi) replied, "With pleasure!" and started for the gate from where the Daemon Corps were attacking.

After running to the gate, the digidestined saw the battle. Many digimons from the military were engaged in fighting the Daemon Corps.

"Let's get this party started! Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamom as he fired countless small fire balls from his gauntlets. It struck one ShadowWereGarurumon and revealed his fractal code which was quickly scanned by Aldamon.

"Count me in! Cleansing Light!" yelled Beowulfmon as he fired some missiles accompanied with a beam of white light towards one BlackGreymon of the Daemon Corps. The attack struck its target hard and revealed its Fractal Code which was scanned by Beowulfmon without delay.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" yelled Korikakumon as he released his arrowheads on an unfortunate Arukenimon of the Daemon Corps. The arrowheads griped on her and brought her straight to Korikakumon who used his big axes and made two slices of her causing her fractal code to come out. Then Korikakumon Slide-Evolved into Kumamon and scanned her.

"Let's show them! Bolo Thunder!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as he fired two big connected balls of thunder towards a Sangloupmon. As soon as the powerful attack of Thunder struck its target, the Fractal Code was revealed. MetalKabuterimon Slide-Evolved into Beetlemon and scanned it.

"Don't forget me! Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she fired some Purple Energy Blades in the form of a hurricane at a Bakemon of the Daemon Corps. Bakemon's fractal code was revealed as soon as the attack struck him.

"Eagle Claw!" yelled Garudamon as she slashed an Arkadimon of the Daemon Corps with her razor sharp claws on her feet. The fractal code was revealed and scanned by Garudamon.

While the warriors and Gaurdamon were showing their might, the military was not sleeping. Some AH-64 Apache attack helicopters were proving to be death from above with their advanced weaponry. One by one the digimon of the Daemon Corps were being defeated and the few remaining ones ran away after watching how their comrades were slashed. The fight was now over. The remaining members of the attacking Daemon Corps decided to retreat.

The digidestined were now back in their human forms. Kouichi was a little upset for he was not allowed to fight.

"Thanks for the help. If you wouldn't have helped us, we would've have had casualties. With your help, we have given a strong message to the Daemon Corps" thanked the Major and the digidestined couldn't help but smile even Biyomon was happy. After all the talking, the gang was sitting at the dinner table having dinner when Raikumon came up to them and said, "The Frontolio is ready for departure. We will leave tomorrow morning. Don't be late" and with that Raikumon left.

After dinner, the gang went to sleep. In the morning they had breakfast and left for their final checkpoint and destination, The Dark Continent on board the DWNS Frontolio.

_Dmburd: One more chapter comes to an end. The next chapter shall be up soon. The Frontier gang is not with me in the post-commentaries but will_ _appear in the next chapter. Till then Bye and don't forget to give me your precious reviews._


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome to the Drk Continent

**Chapter 15: Arrival at the Dark Continent**

_dmburd: Hello guys!_

_Takuya: Hey!_

_dmburd: So how are you all?_

_Zoe: We're fine but it made no sense when you introduced the ability of one digimon to change into a human._

_dmburd: I was inspired by the story of 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'._

_JP: That explains it._

_Tommy: Although the ability was very cool._

_Bokomon: But all the credit went to the Digital World's scientific advancements._

_dmburd: Cut the chatter guys. Let's get this chapter done and dusted._

_Biyomon: I want to do the recap._

_dmburd: Fine do it._

_Biyomon: In the last chapter we arrived at the Drew Military Base. We saw many great things and the day was peaceful but Daemon's underlings who call themselves the Daemon Corps attacked the base. We successfully repelled the attack and the Daemon Corps were forced to retreat. After these events we left Drew Base in the morning with one destination in sight, The Dark Continent. Let's read this chapter now:_

The DWNS Frontolio was now very near her destination, The Dark Continent. She had left Drew Military Base one day back. From the Bridge, the gang could see their destination. They had been informed by Raikumon that there was a naval base on the outskirts of the Dark Continent (but not in the Dark Continent).

Approximately at 11AM/1100hrs the Frontolio arrived at DWNS Dark Keeper ('DWNS' can stand for 'Digital World Naval Ship' as well as 'Digital World Naval Station' and the 'DWNS' mentioned here is named the 'Dark Keeper').

The base was under the Command of Vice-Admiral Rokjomon.

_Digimon Info:_

_Name: Rokjomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Type: Guardian Digimon_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Unknown_

_Attacks: None. Uses military equipment_

They were greeted warmly by the Vice-Admiral and given luxurious hospitality. They had already eaten their breakfast on the Frontolio.

"So this is DWNS Dark Keeper" Biyomon mused as she observed her surroundings. The gang were going to their quarters where they would rest for some time before starting for the Dark Continent.

At their quarter rooms, the gang refreshed themselves, Kouichi's got his plaster changed and now had a shorter one. After all this it was 12PM/1200hrs and the gang left to meet the Vice-Admiral regarding their future plans.

"So, how do we go to the Dark Continent?" asked Bokomon to which the Vice-Admiral replied, "Sir, all our forces are currently engaged and therefore will not be able to assist you. We recently had an attack from the Daemon Corps and suffered casualties even though we successfully repelled the attack. The only option for you all to go to the Dark Continent is by a Military Jeep-Car. Our base is connected to the Dark Continent and a Jeep would be convenient keeping in mind the rough terrain. But there is a problem. Someone from your gang will have to drive it for we cannot spare any digimons now. Sir, I hope you understand…."

"I understand" replied Bokomon, "Go on".

"We will provide the Jeep, it is equipped with the latest navigation systems and you shall have no problems. It also has an auto-driver system which allows you to take rest from the driving and let the computer drive it. As our computers are very advanced, you shall have no problems. It also has a removable roof and Air-Conditioning systems. But due to the large amount of passengers you will have to take 2 Jeeps with you. One Jeep can take 5 passengers. If it is accepted, I will start the arrangements" continued the Vice-Admiral.

After some thinking the gang agreed and it was decided that the 1st Jeep would be driven by Bokomon and it would carry Biyomon, Kouichi, Zoe but it was not decided that who would drive the 2nd Jeep.

"I will drive it" said Takuya and shocked everyone who were now looking at him. Kouji burst into laughter!

"Hahahah! You will drive?!" laughed Kouji but the others thought it to be a good idea for Takuya had an Off-Road Dune Buggy and he was a very good driver and a jeep was quite similar, this caused an anime sweat drop to appear on Kouji head but he later agreed. Now the second Jeep would be carrying Takuya as the driver, Kouji, Neemon, JP and Tommy.

Now, all was decided and the Vice-Admiral had the arrangements done. It was decided that the gang would leave after lunch at 1:30PM/1330hrs.

The gang had their lunch and left. Raikumon was staying behind at the base for some work.

The gang could maintain contact with each other using Radio Transmitters attached in the Jeeps. They could also track each other using their navigation systems.

After two hours of their rides, Takuya spoke on the radio, "Hey guys! My navigations system tells me that we are nearing the Dark Gate. Anyways, I am getting tired and going to Auto-Drive mode. Advise Bokomon to do the same, Takuya Over and out!"

"Roger that Takuya" replied Bokomon and put his Jeep into Auto-Drive mode. The roof was on and the A/c was on. With the Auto-Drive mode on Bokomon relaxed for a bit. Kouichi and Zoe were sitting in the back seat and talking about something. Seeing that he had nothing to do, Bokomon went to sleep, Biyomon was already sleeping.

Bokomon woke up after 1hour when the navigation system started beeping. He looked into it and found that they were very close to the Dark Gate. Kouichi and Zoe in the back seat we also looking with curiosity.

"It seems that we are near the Dark Gate" said Bokomon to which Kouichi replied, "We should radio about it to Takuya and you better take control of the Jeep now and advise Takuya to do the same".

"Right" said Bokomon before he switched on the Radio, "Takuya! My navigation system shows that we are quite near the Dark Gate. Advise, you take manual control of the Jeep and maintain close distance with us. Bokomon Out!"

Takuya answered from the other end, "Copy that!"

Meanwhile in the other jeep…..

"Okay, we are nearing the Dark Gate" said Takuya as he took manual control of the Jeep.

"Good. This journey was getting long" said Kouji from the back seat to which Neemon, Tommy and JP nodded in agreement.

"I want to eat something as soon as I get inside the Dark Continent" said Neemon to which Takuya replied, "I will have to agree with you on this one".

After one hour the two jeeps reached the Dark Gate. The gang got out and looked at the huge closed gate.

"How do we open this?" asked Biyomon as she stared at the gate. The others too were trying to figure out something when Kouichi went to the gate.

"Kouichi, what are you doing?" asked JP as the Digidestined of Darkness went to the gate.

Nearing it, Kouichi touched the gate and LO! He started to glow in a Purple Aura and after some seconds the Gate opened!

"Wow! How did you do it?" asked and amazed Tommy to which Bokomon answered, "Of Course! Kouichi is the Digidestined of Darkness and this place is like a second home to him".

"I forgot" said Biyomon.

"Cut the chatter" said Zoe, "Now the gate's open, get in your jeeps and we will proceed".

"Right" replied the others and got in their transports. The drivers soon started their engines and the Jeeps went speeding into the Dark Gate. As soon as they entered, the Gate behind them closed.

The Jeeps switched on their headlights and set their navigation systems to Tricolomon's cathedral. Their GPS had no problem in navigating Tricolomon's Cathedral. The GPS located it to 200kms from their position. An estimate given by the GPS showed that it would take the Jeeps to reach it in 4hours. Even though the journey would be tiring, the gang was prepared for it, after all if they succeeded then a huge danger would be averted.

The gang was not very pleased to be in the Dark Continent. After all, this was the very place where they faced Duskmon for the first time, defeated Cherubimon (Evil) and faced Lucemon and his Royal Knights (Dynasmon and Crusadermon).

However Kouichi felt a strange satisfaction whilst travelling through the Dark Continent. He asked his friends in the other Jeep through radio about it, "Hey guys. I know that you all probably don't like this place but I am getting a strange satisfaction from being here".

Neemon replied from the other end, "Are you forgetting that you are the Digidestined of Darkness? How much you try to hate this place, you won't be able to".

"I get it" said Kouichi and switched off the radio. He glanced at his fractured arm and hoped that it would get okay soon. Seeing that the gang had a lot of time before they got to Tricolomon, he decided to get some sleep. Zoe and Biyomon were already asleep and Bokomon was busy driving. Kouichi was asleep.

All was peaceful and after the estimated 4 hours, the Jeeps stopped with a jerk. The gang woke up from their sleeps and got out. In front of them was Tricolomon's Holy Cathedral. It was a small magnificent marble building. There was a big gate which was probably the entrance.

The gang went to the gate and Takuya knocked loudly. The gate was opened and a male-angel type digimon got out.

"How may I help you?" he asked to which Bokomon said, "He is an Angemon".

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Angemon_

_Type: Angel_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Wind Guardians/Virus Busters_

_Attacks: Hand of Fate, Angel Rod, Omni Typhoon_

"Yes, I am Angemon. Lord Tricolomon's and the Digital World's loyal servant. How may I help you?" asked Angemon.

Bokomon went forward to reply, "I am Sir Bokomon, Knight of the Digital World and 2nd – in – Command of the Digital World Navy. This is my partner Sir Neemon, also a Knight and 2nd – in – Command of the Digital World Army. These children with me are the Digidestined. They possess the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors. Biyomon is our friend. We wish to meet Tricolomon, the Celestial Digimon have informed him about my arrival".

"It's an honour sir. Lord Tricolomon has been expecting you all. I will lead you straight to him" said the Angemon as he began walking with the gang following him.

The Cathedral was a small but a beautiful one. It had glass statues of the Celestial Digimon and all holy digimon (except Lucemon). The floor was of marble, it was well lit.

After some walking, the gang and Angemon stopped in front of a door. Angemon spoke, "This is the Office of Lord Tricolomon". He then knocks and someone from inside answers, "Come in".

Angemon pushed open the door and inside was a Holy Digimon who had a little dog-like face. His entire body (except the head) was covered in a white robe. He was Tricolomon.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Tricolomon_

_Type: Holy Digimon_

_Attribute: Holy_

_Family: Unknown _

_Attacks: Justice Wand, Beam of the Heavens_

"Lord, these two digimons are Sir Bokomon and Sir Neemon respectively. They're Knights and Top Military Commanders. These children here are the Digidestined; they possess the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors. The Biyomon accompanying them is their ally. They say that they have come here to meet you" said Angemon as he bowed.

"Ah! I remember, the Celestial Digimon told me about them. Angemon you many leave now" said Tricolomon to which Angemon went out of the room closing the door behind him. Turning to the gang Tricolomon said, "Please have a seat and them we will discuss about your problems". The gang did what they were told and took their seats on the chairs nearby.

"Now since you all are comfortable. Tell me what your problem is?" asked Tricolomon to which Takuya, on behalf of the gang, replied, "Kouichi, Kouji and JP are holding 2, 1, 1 keys/pieces of ZeedMilleniummon respectively. We have been told by the Celestial Digimon that you have the power to destroy these pieces and stop the revival of ZeedMilleniummon. Please help us".

"I see…" said Tricolomon as his face became serious, "I will see that something is done. Till then please stay in my Cathedral and make yourself comfortable".

Suddenly a female-leopard looking like digimon covered in a red robe came into the room.

Tricolomon introduced her, "Let me introduce to you High Priestess Tablonia".

The gang gasped at the sudden name of Tablonia with whom they have had a confrontation in Lilamon's case.

"Hello Digidestined" said Tablonia in a kind and affectionate voice, "Greeting to the Knights also".

"What a change in attitude!?" yelled JP which shocked Tricolomon who asked, "What do you mean child?"

JP then explained to him what had happened in Tolmale Village…. Tricolomon and Tablonia were shocked but Tablonia spoke, "That's not true. I was with Lord Tricolomon this whole time. I came here to ask for Lord Tricolomon's permission to go to Tolmale Village. I received their request for help a few days ago".

Now the gang was shocked but Tricolomon confirmed Tablonia's statement, "That's right. She was with me this whole time".

"Wait a Minute! Her appearance is different" pointed out Biyomon and after a closer look the others agreed.

"We are sorry for accusing you" said Takuya as he realised the truth but Tablonia forgave him, "No problem. I myself would like to know who had caused so much trouble under my name. Now, the situation in Tolmale Village is okay so I don't need to go now. I will take my leave now" and with that Tablonia left.

"Weird" mumbled Bokomon.

Tricolomon continued, "Well, I will inform you all about this matter tomorrow morning. Till then please stay here and make yourselves comfortable. It's getting late now so I will now retire and advise you to do the same".

The gang left Tricolomon and were led by Angemon to their room. After some casual talking they all went to sleep.

Morning arrived and the gang got up. After some refreshing they met Tricolomon at the breakfast table. They got a bad news when Tricolomon said, "I have analysed the keys/pieces of ZeedMilleniummon you all had brought; they have devoured the power of innocent souls so much that it is impossible for me to destroy them. I am sorry children but you will have to keep them with yourselves till any further events".

This was a very bad news to the gang but regaining their senses Kouji calmly said, "We understand".

Suddenly Tricolomon's sight fell on Kouichi's fractured arm.

"You seem to have a broken bone son" said Tricolomon to which Kouichi looked to his arm and said, "I know".

"Wait! I just remembered something" exclaimed Tricolomon, then he motioned Angemon to come to him and said, "Bring Cutemon here".

Soon a pink small female bunny-type digimon came into the room. She wore a pink muffler and a pair of headphones.

"Hey Bokomon, is that Cutemon?" asked Tommy to which Bokomon nodded.

_Digimon Info:-_

_Name: Cutemon_

_Level: Unknown_

_Type: Fairy_

_Abilities: Can heal any injury, wound or scratch_

"I am at your service Lord Tricolomon" said Cutemon whilst bowing to which Tricolomon replied, "Cutemon, please heal the fractured hand of that child".

"Okay" replied Cutemon and went to Kouichi's chair. Kouichi got up without a word and showed Cutemon his arm. Cutemon then began her healing process, there was a small flash of light and Kouichi's arm was completely healed!  
"WOW!" exclaimed Kouichi as he tore away his plaster and threw the sling, he could now finally get back in the action!

The others (except Tricolomon) were also surprised. Cutemon, after the healing went away.

"Now since Kouichi's hand's okay, we won't have to do all the work alone" mocked a smiling Takuya and it was received by a chuckle from the others.

"But seriously Tricolomon, can't you do anything about these keys/pieces of ZeedMilleniummon?" asked Kouichi as the guys got serious. To his dismay Tricolomon answered, "Sorry Kouichi. But nothing can be done".

The gang were now finishing their breakfast when Angemon entered the room. He said whilst looking at the digidestined, "We have just received a message from the Celestial Digimons for the digidestined. It says that one of the Digital World's satellites have detected a huge burst of energy from a place in the Autumn Leaf Fair/The Ice Continent. That place is deserted and nobody stays there in a 100km radius except….."

"Except who?" asked Neemon to which a grim Angemon replied, "The digimon which was banished by the Celestial Digimons a long time ago…..Daemon! That place is the very same place where his castle is situated. He has a curse upon himself and can't leave the castle. But something is going on there which isn't good".

The gang was shocked at this piece of news. But a positive Tommy pointed out, "That's a good thing. We can go to the Autumn Leaf Fair/The Ice Continent and finish this thing with Daemon for once and for all!"

"Yeah! I didn't think about but it's a good idea" agreed Takuya but Kouichi had a question, "How are we going to get there?"

"DWNS Frontolio. What else?" answered Neemon and it was agreed that the gang would to the Autumn Leaf Fair/The Ice Continent.

"Tricolomon we would like to leave now. Thanks for giving us info and healing Kouichi's arm. We will get back in our Jeeps and drive off to the DWNS Dark Keeper" said Kouji.

"I understand children. Take care, Angemon will lead you to the exit" answered Tricolomon and motioned Angemon to do his task.

Angemon escorted the gang to the place where that had parked their jeeps. The digidestined and their digimon friends got in their respective Jeeps and bid farewell to Angemon. Then they drove off.

_dmburd:_ _Thus, this chapter has also come to an end but we are not anywhere near the end of this fan-fiction. This story will go on and I hope the readers will enjoy it. I am very tired now and would like to leave now. Gang elect one person and have his do the ending. Bye! *leaves*_

_JP: Let Kouji do this one._

_Takuya: I agree. Kouji do it._

_Kouji: Right! This chapter has come to an end and the other on shall be up soon. Till we see each other again, Bye and please don't forget to give your precious reviews._


	17. Chapter 16: Go to the Ice Continent

**Chapter 16: Go to the Ice Continent**

_dmburd: Hey all! I am back with a new chapter and with each one of these; the story gets more and more interesting! Am I not right?_

_Kouji: Yup. Each chapter adds a new touch but makes our job hard and difficult…_

_Takuya: I agree with Kouji. Now we have to head to the Ice Continent. I mean what is this?_

_dmburd: If I solved all your problems, then this Fan-fiction would've ended at Chapter 15 and my goal is to take it to Chapter 50 or something. If anyone of you has a problem then you will suffer terrible things for I am the author._

_Everyone: *gulp*_

_dmburd: Anyways, any news?_

_Kouichi: Well my hand's okay thanks to you._

_Zoe: And a 'Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars' digimon finally made an entry in your fan-fiction._

_dmburd: I know. 'Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars' is also a very nice digimon season._

_JP: I agree, yesterday I was watching one of its episodes. It was fantastic and since Digimon Fusion is a new season, it's in HD._

_Tommy: *nods in agreement*_

_Takuya: Well, shall we start the chapter?_

_Tommy: I'll do the recap._

_Takuya: Do it!_

_Tommy: Well, in the last chapter we finally arrived at the Dark Continent and drove to Tricolomon's cathedral. Upon reaching there, we found out that nothing could be done about the keys/pieces of ZeedMilleniummon we collected but during our meeting, we received a message stating that Daemon was in the Ice Continent. We decided to go there. Now, let's read this chapter:_

_dmburd: Alright guys! Let's do this chapter!_

The two Jeeps, carrying the digidestined and their 3-digimon friends, were moving at full speed. Both the Jeeps had full tanks due to Tricolomon's courtesy. The plan of the gang was simple; first they would go to Raikumon and ask for his help, if he agrees, then the gang will proceed to the Ice Continent. The Jeeps were still far from the Dark Gate.

"Okay guys! This is our plan. First we got to Raikumon and ask for help, we one of us will also inform the Celestial Digimon about our current progress and future plans. If Raikumon agree to take us to the Ice Continent, they you all know what happens next" said Takuya as he did a recap of the plan, "We have a lot of work to do".

"Can't today be an Easy Day?" sighed Tommy.

"My friend, The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday" answered Bokomon from the other end of the radio.

All was peaceful and after sometime the Jeeps reached the Dark Gate. It was closed but Kouichi got it opened.

After some more hours of drive, the gang finally reached the DWNS Dark Keeper. They were greeted by the Vice-Admiral and Raikumon.

"My friends, how did it go?" asked Raikumon.

"It seems that Tricolomon can't destroy those keys/pieces we found. We are sorry to trouble the military but it seems that we will have to be taken to the Autumn Leaf Fair/Ice Continent. I hope you know what I mean" replied Takuya.

"I read the report" affirmed Raikumon.

"So will you help us to get to the Ice Continent?" asked a hopeful Biyomon but to her dismay Raikumon replied, "The Ice Continent is a frozen place, therefore Warships as big as the DWNS Frontolio can't go there. The only means to reach it is by air".

"Can anything be done?" asked Takuya.

After some thinking Raikumon replied, "Since you all have to reach it urgently, the Air Force might help you".

"Do you know anyone who can help us?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, I know Air Commodore Grakomon of the Digital World Air Force. He is a nice digimon and he will surely help you all. I will try to get in touch with him. Till then take rest and lunch is ready" replied Raikumon and then he left.

The gang also went to their rooms and refreshed themselves. They had lunch and at 2PM/1400hrs Raikumon and the Vice-Admiral arrived to meet them.

"I talked with Air Cdre Grakomon on the radio. He said that he will help you all. A special transport has been sent from an airbase in the Flame Terminal. It will reach by 4PM/1600hrs. Get ready" said the Vice-Admiral and Raikumon nodded in agreement.

The two hours passed quickly. Most of the time was spent in making some important arrangements for the gang's trip to the Ice Continent. Raikumon would not able to come with them for he had some important work but promised to meet them and help them as soon as he could finish this work.

At last at 4PM/1600hrs, the gang's transport arrived. It was a Mil Mi-26P Heavy Transport Helicopter. It had space for 63 passengers. The pilot was a human but as soon as he got out of the cockpit, he became a Greymon.

"Are the passengers ready?" asked Greymon to which Raikumon replied, "They will be here any minute".

After some 10mins, the gang got out. Greymon saluted them and took his seat in the cockpit, but before entering it, he said 'Human' and was instantly transformed into a human in a flight suit. The gang too took their seats on the helicopter and bid goodbye to the Vice-Admiral and Raikumon after which the Helicopter took off.

It took the gang almost 6hrs to reach the boundary of the Ice Continent and probably 1hr 45min to reach Frost Air Force Base. It was a base run only by the Digital World Air Force.

The gang was greeted by Air Cdre Grakomon. As the base was located in the Ice Continent, it was a very cold place but our heroes were prepared. They had already dressed into cold-weather clothes and their old clothes were in their luggage. It appeared that a snow-storm was brewing up on the continent for there was a huge lot of snow and wind. Visibility was almost nil but the advanced systems of the gang's helicopter had no problem in locating the base.

"Welcome to Frost Air Base, digidestined" greeted Grakomon, "Please follow me to your quarters" and with that he began moving with the gang following him. On the way a smiling Grakomon said, "We received the message from the DWNS Dark Keeper and the digimons here were thrilled to know that the famous digidestined and two top military commanders would be with them".

"I also hope that our experience here would be nice for we are going to be here for a long time, I hope that you know what I mean" said Takuya and Grakomon understood that he was talking about Daemon's castle.

After some silent walking the gang reached their respective room, as it was already 11:45PM/2345hrs, they went to sleep immediately for they were very tired from the ride.

_dmburd: One more chapter comes to an end! I know that this was a short one but don't worry the next one will be a big one. The Frontier gang is not here for the post-chapter commentaries but they will surely join you all in the next chapter. Till then bye and please don't forget to give your precious reviews. _


	18. Chapter 17: Ready Up!

**Chapter 17: Ready Up! **

_dmburd: Hello! I am back with a new chapter! _

_Kouji: Again, a new problem…*sigh*_

_Takuya: How right you are?_

_dmburd: Don't worry, this chapter won't involve you doing a lot of work._

_Kouichi: Thank God. I was getting too tired._

_Zoe: I agree._

_dmburd: You all enjoying the frost of the Ice Continent?_

_Tommy: I am enjoying it like anything!_

_JP: But we are freezing!_

_dmburd: Nothing can be done. You all will have to bear it. Sorry gang_

_Takuya: *sighs* No problem. Now let's get this chapter done and dusted but who will do the recap?_

_Zoe: I will do it._

_Kouji: Fine. Get it done._

_Zoe: Well, in the last chapter, we arrived at an Air Force Base in the Ice Continent and met Air Cdre Grakomon. We arrived by a Mil Mi-26P and the journey was of 6hrs. Naturally we all were tired and went to bed the moment we arrived at the base. Now let's read this chapter:_

Morning had arrived at the Ice Continent and last night's storm had calmed downs but the temperature was still low and the weather was very cold. It was 7AM/0700hrs when the gang woke up from their deep sleeps. By 7:30PM/0730hrs, the gang was ready. They had taken their baths and got in their cold-weather dresses.

After getting ready, the gang proceeded towards the dining area.

"These cold-weather dresses are quite good" said Zoe as she walked down the hallway, "Without these warm clothes, I would have turned into an ice-cream by now".

"Absolutely right" agreed Kouji as he adjusted his muffler. After some walking, the gang reached the dining area where their breakfast was waiting. The breakfast was huge and the gang ate to the hearts. After their breakfast, the gang went to the lounge and were having a casual chat when Flying Officer Rodakmon came to them.

"The Air Commodore wants you to come to the Planning Room. Please follow me" said the Fg Off. The gang with any question followed him. The Fg Off led them to a door marked 'Planning Room'. He pushed it open and inside was all high-tech computers and uncountable digimons working on them, the Fg Off had no trouble in location the Air Cdre from the crowd and went straight to him with the gang following him.

"Ah! There you are" said the Air Cdre. Turning to the Fg Off he said, "You are no longer required Officer" the Flight Officer gave a quick bow and left.

"Digidestined, please look at the screen" said the Air Commodore. The gang did what it was told and turned towards the huge screen.

"One of our UAVs was monitoring Daemon's castle today and is doing it till now. I wanted to show you this for it might help you" said the Air Commodore.

The screen was switched on and a live thermal video feed appeared on the screen, it was showing a big fortress with a small building connected to it was Daemon's Castle.

"The Fortress you see digidestined is Daemon's Castle. According to our intelligence we believe that he is in there. The small building you see is the quarters of the Damon Corps, Ice Division. They are the most powerful in Daemon's army" said the Air Cdre pointing to the respective images, "Daemon has SAM (Surface – to – Air Missile) on the balconies. The Daemon Corps also have portable stinger missiles; because of this equipment an assault from the air is impossible as no one will survive. The enemy also has weaponry inside the castle but we don't know what is in there".

"Doesn't you intelligence know?" asked Takuya.

"Unfortunately, No" answered Grakomon, "We sent in a Special Reconnaissance Team a few weeks ago but they never returned. We believe that were captured".

"Can't you send in another team?" asked Kouji but to his dismay Grakomon replied, "No, we can't afford to have another team captured. It's too risky".

"How about us?" asked Tommy. His question surprised everyone in the room; he was suggesting that the digidestined go in for some reconnaissance!

"Are you out of our mind kid?" asked a surprised JP but Tommy confidently replied, "No, I know what I am saying. Other teams can't be sent in but with the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors on our side, there is no way that we won't make it out alive with necessary intelligence".

"We can consider his statement" said Takuya, "Tommy's right. There's no way we won't make it out alive. Let's give it a try".

"After some thinking, I agree" said Kouji; Kouichi agreed.

"Well, if you say so, we could give it a try" said JP but he still had some doubts but he pushed these troubling thoughts to the corner of his brain.

"All we have to do is Spirit Evolve and the rest will be solved automatically" smiled Zoe but the Air Cdre had some other thoughts, "Daemon's castle has electronic sensors installed at every alternate place. The energy released from your Spirit Evolution will be detected by the sensors and this would put the whole castle on alert. They are in thousands and you are just six. You won't make it even with the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors".

"There goes our plan" said a disappointed Takuya.

"But, there is a way" said Grakomon.

The hopes of the gang lit up and Kouichi asked, "What is it?"

"Well, it will work but it will take 6 months for the plan to come into action" replied Grakomon.

"What is the plan by the way?" asked Kouji.

"It's quite simple really. We will train you children as Special Forces" said Grakomon, "You all will go through rigorous training in Weapons-Combat, Hand-to-Hand combat and other things necessary for a Special Forces Operative. In the end of 6 months, you all will be fit for a reconnaissance mission like this one but to become a full Special Forces Operative, you will have to go through a training of 2 years. If you agree then we will start right away".

The things Grakomon said shocked the digidestined. They felt that they had entered the 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare' series!

After some serious-thinking, the gang thought they could do it. After all, they had gone through many other difficult things like Cherubimon (Evil), Lucemon and the Royal Knights. So they were prepared to do it and told Grakomon that they agreed.

The next 6 months passed quickly. Nothing interesting happened. The digidestined (except Zoe, who was given only weapon-handling training) trained very hard, sometimes they would spend 12hrs running the CQB (Close Quarter Battle) test again and again. In the course of these months, Raikumon also joined them. Their dossiers were also prepared for the mission in which they would stealthily infiltrate Daemon's castle and gather the necessary intelligence. They were:

_1. Name: Takuya Kanbara (Male)_

_Role: Squad Leader_

_Preferred Weapon: M4A1 SOPMOD_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, M203 Grenade Launcher, Red-Dot Sight, Laser Pointer Module and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Second Weapon: F2000 Assault Rifle_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Thermal Sight and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Side-Arm: M9 Pistol_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer and Tactical Knife_

_Additional Equipment: Night-Vision Goggles, 4 Flash-Bang Grenades, 4 Frag Grenades and 2 Smoke Grenades_

_2. Name: Kouji Minamoto (Male)_

_Role: 2__nd__ – in – Command of Squad_

_Preferred Weapon: G36C_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencers, Holographic Sight, Laser Pointer Module and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Second Weapon: Tar – 21 Assault Rifle_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Thermal Sight and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Side-Arm: USP. 45 Pistol_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer and Tactical Knife _

_Additional Equipment: Night-Vision Goggles, 4 Flash-Bang Grenades, 4 Frag Grenades and 2 Smoke Grenades._

_3. Kouichi Kimura (Male)_

_Role: 3__rd__ – in – Command of Squad_

_Preferred Weapon: ACR_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, ACOG Scope, Laser Pointer Module, M203 Grenade Launcher and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Second Weapon: SCAR-H Assault Rifle_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Thermal Sight and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Side-Arm: 92FS Pistol_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer and Tactical Knife._

_Additional Equipment: Night-Vision Goggles, 4 Flash-Bang Grenades, 4 Frag Grenades and 2 Smoke Grenades._

_4. Name: Junpei 'JP' (Male)_

_Role: Support_

_Preferred Weapon: MP5 SMG_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Holographic Sight, Laser Pointer Module and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Second Weapon: Vector Assault Rifle_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Thermal Sight and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Side-Arm: Colt M1911.45 Pistol_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer and Tactical Knife._

_Additional Equipment: Night-Vision Goggles, 4 Flash-Bang Grenades, 4 Frag Grenades and 2 Smoke Grenades_

_5. Name: Tommy Himi (Male)_

_Role: Sniper_

_Preferred Weapon: AN-94 _

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Red-Dot Sight, GP-30 Grenade Launcher, Laser Pointer Module and a Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Second Weapon: Mk14 Enhanced Sniper Battle Rifle_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer, Thermal Sight and Heart-Beat Sensor._

_Side-Arm: USP.45 Pistol_

_Attachments: Suppressor/Silencer and Tactical Knife._

_6. Name: Zoe Orimoto (Female)_

_Role: Non-Combatant. Photographer of Squad_

_Arms: Only a Suppressed/Silenced P99 Pistol_

It was decided that Zoe would take pictures of the things inside Daemon's castle and not necessarily fight.

Finally, six months were over and the day of the mission to infiltrate Daemon's castle came. The mission was called Operation: Ghost Recon. Biyomon, Bokomon and Neemon would not be going with the squad.

"Squad, the day of Operation: Ghost Recon has arrived!" said the Air Cdre to the digidestined who were now dressed in full military battle-gears with an Artic Camouflage, "A huge snow-storm is going to hit the Ice Continent. Use its cover to secretly infiltrate Daemon's castle. Don't draw any attention to yourself and get those photos. I hope that you will succeed. One of our Stealth Helicopter is waiting outside for take-off with you all. It will drop you near Daemon's castle. Don't use your D-tectors and avoid Spirit Evolving as it will get you a lot of unwanted attention. You all have done very well in your training and use it. Your battle gears have small docks attached to them, keep you D-tectors in them, any digimon you destroy data will be stored here. Use your weapons and wit. Good Luck!" and with that the squad left the base and proceeded towards the Helipad.

"Good Luck gang!" exclaimed Raikumon as the digidestined entered the cabin and the helicopter prepared to take off. "Thank for the good luck!" anwered Takuya as the cabin doors closed. The Stealth Helicopter carrying them was a Boeing MH-47D Chinook. After some moments the Helicopter took off….

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…..


	19. Chapter 18: Gost Recon

**Chapter 18: Ghost Recon**

THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER….

The Helicopter (Call-sign: Digi Bird 2-1) in which the digidestined were traveling was now nearing its objective, Daemon's castle. According to the plan, the helicopter was to drop the squad some distance away from Daemon's castle to avoid detection. From there the squad would move stealthily into Daemon's castle but before that they would have to go through a big metal fence surrounding the area.

"Digidestined, this is where I drop you! Your call-sign is Digi 1-0! When you require exfil, activate your tracking beacon and I will come to get you, but make sure that the place where you activate the beacon is a little distance from Daemon's castle otherwise those SAMs will make me toast! Good Luck!" yelled the pilot as the squad got off.

"Understood!" yelled back Takuya as the pilot started to take-off, after some moments the helicopter was in the air and away.

"Ok, let's go!" said Takuya as he began to move in Daemon's castle's direction, "We will maintain contact with each other using radios. Check your weapons and activate you heart-beat sensor". The others and Takuya took out their weapons.

Takuya took out his M4A1 SOPMOD and switched on its Heart-Beat Sensor. Kouji took out his G36C and did the same. The others followed suit, Kouichi with his ACR, JP with his MP5K and Tommy with his AN-94.

"We are marked as green dots to each other's heart-beat sensors. Any unidentified contacts will be marked as red dots. Always keep an eye on the sensor monitor" advised Takuya.

After some walking in the storm, they reached the main entrance of metal fence, a ridge was in front of the gate and Tommy had an idea. "Guys, this ridge is a perfect place. I will provide sniper support to you all until you get inside the castle, after you have done so contact me and I will come in" he said.

"That's a good plan" whispered Takuya (he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention).

"How about this? We split up. I come in from the North, Takuya and Zoe from the West, JP from the south and Kouichi from the east. We will meet at the castle entrance" suggested Kouji and the others agreed. Tommy climbed up the ridge and took his position.

"Tommy you ready?" asked Takuya over the radio.

"Roger that" answered Tommy who now had taken out his Silenced Mk14 ESBR w/ Heart-Beat Sensor, "You all can enter now, I got ya covered".

"Good" said Takuya, "Let's split up, go to you respective position. I have checked the map, there are four entrances. We are standing near the Northern one. There are also entrances at the Southern, Western and Easters directions. Zoe you're with me. Let's go, Kouji you got the North side" and after that the team split up leaving Kouji at the Northern gate.

"Tommy, I am entering now spot me" said Kouji over the radio.

"I see you. Don't worry I will cover you" answered Tommy.

Getting the nod from Tommy, Kouji readied his G36C and looked at his Heart-Beat Sensor. The storm was now raging and visibility was almost nil.

Kouji now began walking towards the entrance keeping one eye on his heart-beat sensor and the other to his surroundings. Suddenly after walking some distance, his heart-beat sensor started showing two red dots somewhere just ahead of his position.

"Tommy…" began Kouji but Tommy said, "I know, they look like BlackGreymon. I will take the one on the right; you take the one on the left. Your heart beat sensor will help you in detecting them".

"Roger that. Send the shot when you are ready and I will follow" replied Kouji and waited for Tommy. After 3 second, Tommy fired, his suppressor/silencer made his firing sound impossible to hear. The bullet found its mark and Kouji also fired some silenced/suppressed shots. Both the BlackGreymons were dead and their unclaimed data dissapered along with their bodies.

"Thanks for the assist" said Kouji, "I am now entering, you better check up on the others".

"Roger that" said Tommy, then he shifted his view to the east to check up on Kouichi. He found that Kouichi was inside but something was preventing him from moving.

"Kouichi, why aren't you moving? asked a confused Tommy.

"A three-digimon patrol is coming this way. I can't take the risk of going head-one. Can you assist? Over" explained Kouichi.

"Ok. Wait for them to get a little closer. We will take 'em out on 3" replied Tommy, "Ready?"

"Yup" confirmed Kouichi.

"1, 2, 3.." said Tommy and fired. Kouichi also fired and the three digimons were dead. Neither Kouichi nor Tommy could identify them but they didn't care.

"Thanks Tommy. I am moving now. Out" said Kouichi.

"Roger that" replied Tommy. "Now, I should check on JP" he mumbled to himself and started looking for JP on his scope. After some looking he found him, he was exiting a small metal hut.

"JP, what were you doing in that hut?" asked Tommy over the radio.

"I used it for cover. I found a guard sleeping inside and my MP5K took care of the rest" replied JP, he was cautiously moving.

Suddenly Tommy saw two guards coming near him, "JP! Two guards are coming, I will take out the one on the right, and you take the left one. Got it?"

"Roger that; my heart-beat sensor has given me their position. On your go" said JP and took aim, "Send it". Tommy did what he was told to and fired. The right guard drooped dead and JP took care of the left one. Their data was collected by JP's d-tector which was clipped to his artic camouflaged battle gear.

"Ok Tommy, I am moving now. You better check on the others. Out" said JP and began moving.

"Roger that" said Tommy. He then began looking for Takuya and Zoe on his scope and found them after some time. They were quite near the castle doors. He was just casually watching them when horror struck his face. A BlackGreymon guard was approaching the duo undetected! He had probably seen Takuya and Zoe for he was approaching very cautiously.

Tommy knew what he had to do. He immediately fired and that guard dropped dead with a light thud. Zoe turned around to see and after seeing that guard's body, was about to scream but Takuya clamped her mouth, "Not now".

"Thanks Tommy" said Takuya.

"No problem" replied Tommy.

Tommy now was keeping a casual eye on Takuya and Zoe when 3 people entered his scope's view, but he was relieved to know that they were Kouji, JP and Kouichi.

"Okay Tommy. We are all here. It's time for you to come now. Keep an eye on your heart-beat sensor and stay alert. Out" said Takuya.

"Roger that. I am climbing down this ridge now" said Tommy. He had switched to his AN-94 and switched on its heart beat sensor.

After reaching the ground, Tommy began moving. Some slow walking took him to the northern entrance and he entered. Everything was fine and Tommy was going quite cautiously when suddenly a turn brought him face – to – face with two enemy guards! They were about to shout but Tommy silenced them with his bullets and their fractal code entered his D-tector. He found some C4 Explosives nearby and he took them and placed them in his bag for he thought that they might come in handy. After which he started sprinting towards his objective.

Meanwhile…..

"Where's Tommy?" asked JP impatiently.

"He will come, try to be patient" said Takuya.

After some moments, the gang heard some footsteps and readied their weapons thinking that an enemy was approaching, but it turned out to be Tommy.

"What took you so long?" asked JP to which Tommy sarcastically replied, "Well, I think that two enemy guards showing up suddenly can delay a person".

"Cut the chatter" reminded Takuya, "Let's go in" and then he quietly opened the door. To everyone's satisfaction, nobody was there and slowly but steadily the others entered.

After they were in, Takuya spoke, "We move very quietly now, understand?"

"Roger that" replied the others and began moving.

All was going well when the squad was moving when suddenly the lights which faintly illuminated the hallway, went off.

"Command, this is Digi 1-0, what happened to the lights? Over" whispered Takuya into his radio mic.

"Digi 1-0, we are experiencing a power blackout. The base is using its emergency power but the entire Ice Continent is suffering a power loss. Out" said Air Cdre Grakomon.

"Roger that" said Takuya, "Squad, switch to night-vision". The others followed their leader's order and put on their night-vision goggles _(Info: When the night-vision goggles is switched on, the laser pointer module on one's rifle starts emitting a laser beam which helps in precision. The laser beam can only be seen with night-vision goggles therefore the naked human eye cannot see it)_.

"Let's move" said Takuya and the others who now had their night-vision goggles on, and they had no problem in seeing in the dark.

All was going well and the squad was stealthily moving. After sometime they reached their first objective. Since their mission was gathering intel on enemy equipment, they found the room to be a good place to start.

"Squad, this room is perfect. We go in, Zoe take's the photographs and we get out and continue our mission. Our intelligence indicates that there are 14 rooms of our interest" whispered Takuya as the squad stacked up at the door, "Ready?"

"Yup" whispered back the others.

"I hear some voices inside" reported Kouji.

"Roger that" replied Takuya and then he turned the door knob slowly without alerting the occupants. A small peep by Tommy revealed three enemy BlackGreymons chatting.

"Three tangos inside" said Tommy (_Info: Tango is a military slang used to refer to enemy soldiers_).

"Okay, let's go" said Takuya and opened the door fully, alerting the guard inside in the process, but before the enemies could make a move, JP and Kouichi fired and they dropped dead. The fractal code of the guard entered the D-tectors of Kouichi and JP.

"Okay, room clear. Zoe photographs" said Takuya.

Zoe's camera had night-photography capabilities so she had no problem in taking pictures.

"Photos taken" said Zoe.

"Good, let's move. Close the door" whispered Takuya.

Room #1 was clear, so the squad proceeded. Moving stealthily the squad reached another hallway, they were about to move when Takuya whispered sharply, 'Don't Move! I hear multiple voices coming this way". He was right for a small peep revealed two tangos coming the squad's way. They were probably patrolling. They had automatic rifles with tactical flashlights.

"We can't go head-on without alerting them. We have to do something so that we don't get unwanted attention" whispered Takuya, "Any ideas?"

"How about a flash-bang?" answered Kouji.

"Good idea. Do it" replied Takuya. Then Kouji quickly took a flash-bang grenade out of his pouch, unpinned it and then threw it at the guards (_Info: Flash-Bang grenades temporarily disorient enemy senses_) and the rest was just routine-work, taking the advantage, Takuya and JP riddled the enemy soldiers with bullets and the tangos dropped dead. Some second later, their fractal code was revealed and entered Takuya and JP's d-tectors.

"Clear" said JP, "We should keep moving".

"Right" replied Takuya and started walking with the squad following him, "Keep your eyes peeled guys".

All was going well and soon the squad reached Room #2. As usual they stacked up at door.

"Ready?" asked Kouichi.

"Yup" replied the others.

"3, 2, 1…" said Takuya and threw open the door, there was an enemy guard inside but he got his bullet treatment from Kouji.

"Room's clear. Zoe click your pictures while we cover you" ordered Takuya.

"Right" replied Zoe and got to her work. It was done in 2mins and the squad got ready to move again.

"Don't forget to close that door" reminded Tommy and the squad exited the room.

"Okay" said JP as he closed the door quietly.

"Squad, this room's clear. Let's move" said Takuya and the squad obediently started following him.

Even 30mins were not over when the squad reached a staircase. It seemed to be going upwards so they thought that by going upstairs they might find anything of interest.

"Let's see" said Takuya as he began walking up the stairs slowly with the others following him, "Keep your eyes peeled guys".

Up the stairs, the squad found another hallway.

"This castle is like a maze" said Zoe.

"No, we are on the right track" said Takuya, "See that room, it's our next objective. Let's get to work".

As usual the squad stacked up at the door, this time, Kouichi went in for the peek. The peek revealed 4 tangos inside. They were armed.

"What're we going to do?" asked Zoe curiously.

"Same plan" replied Takuya and gave a nod to Kouichi who on receiving the nod, swung the door wide open and the squad opened fire. The enemies inside had no time to react and they all dropped dead, the squad couldn't identify them but they didn't care.

Like this, the squad cleared all the rooms with Zoe taking her required photographs. Sometimes, there were 2 tangos, etc. After all this, they came to their last room.

"Ok squad, this is our last room and then we can get the hell out of here" whispered Takuya, "If all goes well, then there won't be hue and cry for us. Ready?"

The others nodded in affirmative and this time it was JP's turn for the peek.

"What do you see JP?" asked Kouji.

"Huh, seems like 2 enemy guards enjoying a smoke" (_Remember kids, SAY NO TO SMOKING_).

"Let's go" affirmed Kouichi and threw the door wide open. As usual the tangos were caught completely off-guard and the squad's gins barked, shooting bullets that had the name of death inscribed on then for Daemon's two unfortunate guards.

"Zoe, take your picture and then I will call Digi Bird 2-1" ordered Takuya as he and Kouichi took up defensive positions around the door, in case an enemy patrol decided to foil their attempts.

"Done" said Zoe as she took her last photograph.

"Okay, let's go" replied Takuya as he started walking out of the room when Tommy said, "You know, whilst coming to the rendezvous point, I swapped some C4 Remote-Control explosive of the dead bodies of some guards, let's plant it here and destroy some of the equipment, which ought to make the work easy for us".

"Good plan" said Kouji after some thinking, "Plant it and we will detonate it from the helicopter. During our weapons handling training, I learnt that the total range to trigger the explosives is 50 kilometres and I think that our extraction point is within that range".

"I think you're right" said Takuya, "Okay Tommy, plant the C4".

"Roger that" replied Tommy and got to his work. Soon the planting was done and the squad ready to move.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Takuya and the squad got out of the castle, "My heart-beat sensor says that there're no enemies around so we shall be able to go to our extraction point easily. By the way, I have already signalled our bird and its coming within 30mins. So let's move fast".

The walk to the extraction point was short and the squad got to it with 10mins still left for their bird's arrival but the wait was not long and the helicopter arrived soon.

"Mission successful?" asked the joyful pilot.

"Yup" replied Takuya as the squad got in the helicopter and into their seats.

"Before we take-off, detonate the C4 Tommy" said Takuya and Tommy did what he was told. As soon as he pressed the detonator, the bomb went off and there was soft sound of an explosion mixed with the strains of screaming (possibly enemy soldiers).

"Good one" remarked the pilot as he pressed the button to close the ramp and took-off for its journey to the base.

_dmburd: I know that this chapter is coming after a very long wait and I am deeply sorry for that. Please forgive me for the delays but some urgent work showed up. Anyways, I hope that you all will like this chapter and please don't forget to give me your precious reviews. The next chapter will be out ASAP, till then please be patient. Bye._


	20. Chapter 19: The Daemon Corps Strike Back

**Chapter 19: The Daemon Corps Strike Back!**

_dmburd: Once again, I am back with a new Chapter! You all probably know what happened in the last chapter so I need not give a recap. Anyways, let's start this chapter:_

"You all have done a very good work, now we know exactly what Daemon has" commended Air Cdre Grakomon. The digidestined had returned last night from their successful mission of infiltrating Daemon's castle to gather some intelligence.

"Thanks" replied an equally happy Takuya, "Anything for the Digital World".

"But Daemon has high-tech equipment" reminded Tommy whilst thinking seriously, "Where did he get those weapons?"

Now, this also got the others thinking, how could the Daemon Corps, which were just a rebellious militia, get sophisticated weapons which are used only by the Digital World Armed Forces.

"I think I know the answer" said the Air Cdre, "A raid by the Daemon Corps was conducted on our Dark Continent Weapons Factory after a few days of the arrival of you all. Although our forces there were able to get the factory back, they found that the weapons were gone. It may be possible that in the raid, the Daemon Corps stole the weapons and the methods of producing them. They must be producing thousands of counterfeit weapons!"

"That answers it" said JP, "With the plans for making the weapons, in their hands, they're going to pose a big problem".

"Absolutely JP, I agree" said Bokomon who was also in the room, "Tell me Air Cdre, what kind of weapons are we talking about?"

"Mostly small arms but some RPGs (Rocket-Propelled Grenade) and others heavy arms also" answered Grakomon.

"That's a problem" said Bokomon before turning to the digidestined and saying, "You all go and rest while I and Neemon discuss this problem with the Celestial Digimon. Any message you would like me to tell them?"

"Tell them that currently the situation's under control" smiled Takuya as he walked out of the room with the other digidestined following him.

All was well, and evening afternoon arrived. At sharp 1:30PM/1330hrs, the digidestined, who were in their respective room, were called for lunch. They were told that the Air Cdre and Bokomon & Neemon would also join them.

After some walking, the digidestined arrived at the Dining Area and led to a table where Grakomon, Bokomon, Neemon and Biyomon were already sitting.

"So, any news?" asked Kouji as he took his seat.

"Nothing of major interest" answered Bokomon, "The Air Cdre, I and Neemon talked to the Celestial Digimon about this matter; they said that they will get back to us ASAP but still no response, we're just waiting".

"Well…" sighed Kouji as he started to eat, "They must be busy".

"Let's begin" said Grakomon as he and the others began to eat. Sometime later, their meal was over and they were just sitting of the table, chatting casually when suddenly a Flying Officer Greymon, with a worried look, came running to them.

"Air Cdre, come with me so the Main Room, we may have a problem here" he said.

"Coming!" said Air Cdre and started following the Greymon, leaving the digidestined, Biyomon and Bokomon & Neemon behind.

After 2 hours, the Air Cdre returned to the gang who were now sitting in the lounge, chatting.

"What was it Air Cdre?" asked Biyomon when she saw the Air Cdre return with a worried look.

"At 1345hrs/1:45PM, one hostile Mi-24 Hind helicopter entered our airspace, fully armed…" began the Air Cdre.

"This looks interesting" said Takuya but let the Air Cdre continue.

"We scrambled two fully armed F-16 fighter jets to intercept that helicopter or at least force it to land but at 1423hrs/2:23PM, both the F-16s and that helicopter dissapered from our radar screen and we also lost radio contact. We have informed an Army Squad to look for our pilots and get them back, but still no news" the Air Cdre said.

"This is a serious problem" remarked Kouji.

"At the current moment we believe the Daemon Corps are behind this. I think this is an answer to your operation" explained Grakomon.

Suddenly, the same Greymon came back with a worried look and some papers in his hand.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at these" he said, addressing the Air Cdre.

"Ok, you may leave now" ordered Grakomon as he took the papers.

"Yes Sir!" said the Greymon and walked away.

"What is it?" asked Takuya.

"Let me read it" replied Grakomon and began reading (not loudly, in his mind).

Some minutes later, Grakomon put down the papers on the table in front of his chair.

"Problem, we have lost contact with the Army Squad also!" exclaimed Grakomon.

"Good God!" exclaimed Takuya, "What will be done now?"

"I don't know" said the Air Cdre hopelessly before his eyes fell on the digidestined, "Seeing how well you handled the Castle mission, can I recruit you for this rescue mission?"

"Of course, anything for the Digital World and peace!" answered Takuya, "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" replied the others.

"So, is this going to be a Spec Op or we can use our spirits?" asked Takuya.

"This time, you all can Spirit Evolve" answered the Air Cdre, "Any you all can take Biyomon with you".

"That is just fantastic" said Takuya, "Right Biyomon?"

"Absolutely!" chirped the bird-type digimon, "I haven't seen action in a long time!"

"Then so it is. Neemon and I will stay at the HQ and monitor your progress" said Bokomon.

"Right. I will make the necessary arrangements. I think you all should leave tonight" said the Air Cdre.

"Yes, the cover of darkness would be good" replied Takuya after a got a nod from the others.

"Then, let's do this" said the Air Cdre as he walked away…..

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


End file.
